


Wie Hund und Katze

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animallock, Cat and dog, Freundschaft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: "Der neugierige und kluge Kater Sherlock Holmes schleicht auf leisen Pfoten umher. John Watson, der junge Labrador, ist sein bester Freund, mutig und herzensgut. Gemeinsam lösen sie einen Kriminalfall und stellen fest, dass ihre Freundschaft allen Stürmen trotzt."





	1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute.

Die Grundidee zu folgender Geschichte stammt von der Autorin Liliane Capechi auf Fanfiction.de, die die wunderbare Geschichte 100 ways to kiss verfasst hat.  
Unbedingt lesen, die ist echt süß!  
In Kapitel 72 findet Ihr Sherlock als Kater und John als Welpen.  
Sie hat mir gestattet, diese Idee aufzugreifen und eine ganz eigene Fanfiction daraus zu schreiben.  
Vielen Dank, meine Liebe!

Und nun geht es los:

________________________________________________________

Der Kater lag auf dem warmen Schuppendach und ließ sich die Sonne auf sein wunderschönes, dunkelbraunes Fell scheinen.  
Er schnurrte leise vor sich hin und genoss die Ruhe hier oben.  
Er hieß Sherlock, um genau zu sein Sherlock Holmes, denn er gehörte der Familie Holmes, und das Dach, auf dem er gerade ruhte, gehörte zum Haus der Familie in dieser ruhigen Seitenstraße in einem Vorort Londons.  
Um noch genauer zu sein gehörte Sherlock dem Sohn der Familie, dem elfjährigen Mycroft. Und der war der eigentliche Grund, weshalb der Kater sich zu dieser Mittagsstunde hier hinauf geflüchtet hatte.

Er mochte Mycroft, wirklich. Der ging freundlich und liebevoll mit ihm um. Nur... normalerweise war der Junge unter der Woche auf einer Internatsschule und kehrte nur am Wochenende heim. Doch jetzt waren Ferien, und Mycroft war zu Hause. Und heute morgen hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit Sherlock zu spielen.  
Nun, Sherlock mochte auch das. Der kleinen Aufziehmaus hinterherzujagen war lustig. Ein Bällchen einzufangen machte Spaß. Nur das Ding mit dem Laserpointer – Menschen, also wirklich, nur Menschen konnten auf die irrwitzige Idee kommen, eine Katze würde auf so etwas hereinfallen. Aber Menschen waren im allgemeinen ziemlich dumm. Mycroft war zwar im Vergleich zu den allermeisten anderen Menschen recht klug, er war sogar klüger als die meisten Erwachsenen, dennoch reichte auch er um Längen nicht an den Intellekt einer Katze heran. Und schon gar nicht an Sherlock, der nun wiederum unter seinesgleichen einer der klügsten war.  
Jedenfalls ging er auf die alberne Jagd nach dem Lichtpunkt des Laserpointers nur Mycroft zu Liebe ein, denn wie gesagt, er mochte ihn. 

Mycroft bezeichnete sich gerne als Sherlocks Herrchen. Das war albern, denn niemand war Sherlocks Herr, er war eigenständig und frei. Trotzdem war er gerne mit ihm zusammen, auch wenn er das nicht unbedingt jedem gegenüber zugeben würde.  
Nur heute Mittag war es ihm irgendwann zu viel geworden. Er war immerhin ein Kater, und als solcher hatte er eben auch ein ausgeprägtes Ruhebedürfnis.  
Also war er irgendwann ausgebüxt und hatte sich auf das Schuppendach zurückgezogen.  
Mycroft war ihm nicht böse. Er wusste, dass sein Kater ihn liebte, dass er aber eben seine Freiräume brauchte, und er akzeptierte das.

Sherlock schnurrte im warmen Sonnenschein und genoss die Geräusche und Gerüche um sich herum.  
Er reckte sich und streckte sich nach Katzenart und und rollte sich dann zusammen. Die Sonne hatte die Dachpappe angewärmt, so dass er auch von unten gewärmt wurde, während sie ihm auf das seidig glänzende Fell schien, und er dachte weiter über die Menschen nach.  
Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie wenig sie so begriffen. Allein die Tatsache, dass ihnen die Sprache der Tiere völlig schleierhaft blieb, während Tiere, nun auf jeden Fall Haustiere, jedes Wort der Menschen verstanden.  
Man stelle sich das mal vor. Sherlock hatte heute morgen nach einem ausgiebigen nächtlichen herumstreunen und ein paar Stunden gepflegten Nachtschlafs Hunger gehabt. In den Ferien war es nun Mycrofts Aufgabe, für sein Futter zu sorgen, und so gerne der sich auch selber mit Kuchen und anderen Leckereien vollstopfte, das vergaß er doch gerne mal. So auch heute.  
Sherlock hatte sich vor ihm hingehockt und „Ich habe Hunger, kannst du mir bitte zu Fressen geben?“ gemaunzt. Aber wie üblich hatte Mycroft weder aus seinen Worten noch aus seiner mehr als deutlichen Körpersprache entnehmen können, welches Anliegen seinen Kater umtrieb.  
Daher war Sherlock gezwungen gewesen, in die Küche zu laufen, und seinen Futternapf mit der Schnauze anzustoßen, so dass er laut über den Kachelboden schepperte.  
Es war peinlich, regelrecht beschämend, als Katze ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legen zu müssen. Nun ja.  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und beschloss, ein wenig zu dösen.  
Die warme Sonne. Das Gesumme der Bienen im neben dem Schuppen wachsenden Baum.  
Kein Auto, das um diese Zeit diese mittägliche Ruhe störte. Ach ja, es war schon herrlich.

Die Ruhe wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
„Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock!“ erklang ein lautes Gebell von unten.  
Sherlock schrak hoch und verdrehte die Augen.  
Es war John, der junge Labradorwelpe der Familie Watson, der da kläffte.  
„Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock! Ich weiß, dass du da oben bist! Ich muss dir was erzählen! Komm!“  
Sherlock stand langsam auf, streckte sich noch einmal und trat an an den Rand des Daches.  
„Jawn,“ maunzte er, „Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich aus dem Mittagsschlaf reist?“

John war noch jung und lebte erst seit ein paar Wochen bei der Familie Watson. Er gehörte ihrer neunjährigen Tochter Harriet, die sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerte, ihm aber ebenfalls Freiraum ließ. Hier in der Straße konnte schließlich nichts passieren, und so durfte John tagsüber, wenn Harriet mit der Schule beschäftigt war oder, wie jetzt in den Ferien, mit ihren Freundinnen spielte, draußen herumstrolchen.  
Sherlock mochte John, und John mochte ihn auch, obwohl Sherlock sich zuerst ziemlich abweisend gezeigt hatte. Sie verband inzwischen tatsächlich eine feste Tierfreundschaft, was Sherlock immer wieder erstaunte, denn er war mitunter, nun, nicht sonderlich zugänglich. Aber John mochte ihn, und wen John erst einmal in sein großes Herz geschlossen hatte, den lies er nicht mehr daraus entwischen; und Sherlock hatte dieser so rührend zur Schau getragenen Anhänglichkeit einfach nicht widerstehen können.

Also war er auch nur zum Schein verärgert, als er mit einem eleganten Satz in den Baum neben dem Schuppen sprang, an dessen rauer Rinde herunterkletterte und sich schließlich neben John auf den Boden setzte.  
„Also, Jawn, was gibt es?“  
„Sherlock!“ bellte John. „Ich muss dir was erzählen!“

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Haus der Watsons und Harriet trat heraus.  
„John!“ rief sie. „John, hierher!“  
John sah sich gehetzt um. Harriet hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt.  
„Komm, besser nicht hier,“ jappste er, während er sich schon im vollen Laufe befand und um die Ecke des Schuppens verschwand.  
Sherlock flitzte hinterher, denn wenn John, der seinem Frauchen normalerweise geradezu hündisch ergeben war, absichtlich ihr Rufen überhörte, dann musste das schon etwas bedeuten.

John hatte sich im Gebüsch hinter dem Haus der Holmes' versteckt.  
Sherlock kroch kopfschüttelnd zu ihm. Er hasste Gebüsch. Er hasste es, wenn Blätter oder gar Dornen sich in seinem Fell verfingen oder in seine empfindliche Haut bohrten. Er seufzte.  
Was tat man nicht alles für einen Freund.

„Also, Jawn,“ maunzte Sherlock, „was gibt es so wichtiges, dass du deinem Frauchen ausgerückt bist?“  
John setzte sich auf seinen Hundepo, wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und begann zu erzählen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Sherlock,“ sagte er, während er den Kopf ein wenig schief legte, „du hast mir doch von diesen seltsamen Selbstmorden erzählt, die überall in der Stadt passiert sind, nicht wahr?“  
Sherlock nickte.   
Ja, er hatte davon mitbekommen. Mycroft, obwohl er noch so jung war, las jeden Morgen die Tageszeitung, wenn sein Vater damit fertig war. Sherlock liebte es, dabei auf seinem Schoß zu liegen und die Öhrchen gekrault zu bekommen. Und Mycroft wiederum mochte es, wenn der Kater auf seinem Schoße leise schnurrte, und er hatte es sich angewöhnt, ihm einige Artikel, die ihn besonders interessierten, vorzulesen.  
„Manchmal,“ hatte er neulich gesagt, „siehst du so aufmerksam drein, Sherlock, dass man fast daran zweifeln könnte, dass du in Wahrheit nur ein Tier bist, und man möchte beinahe annehmen, du verstündest jedes Wort.“  
Sherlock hatte gemaunzt, und dabei gedacht: „Wenn du nur wüsstest...“

Nun, jedenfalls wusste Sherlock daher über diese Selbstmorde Bescheid.  
Es waren inzwischen drei, aber die Polizei ermittelte, einfach weil eine Serie von Selbstmorden nach dem gleichen Muster eben ungewöhnlich war.  
Alle Opfer, wenn man sie denn so bezeichnen wollte, hatten offensichtlich eine Giftkapsel geschluckt und alle waren sie an Orten gefunden worden, zu denen sie keinerlei Beziehung hatten.

Sherlock nickte also und sah den kleine Hund fragen an. Johns Schwanz klopfte aufgeregt auf den Boden, als er sagte: „Nun, es ist noch einer passiert. Ganz hier in der Nachbarschaft.“  
„Was?!“ Sherlock sah John interessiert an.  
„Ja, und diesmal ist die Tote die Mutter von einer von Harriets Schulfreundinnen. Und Harriet ist ganz außer sich. Und die Polizei ist am noch am Tatort...“  
John Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung.  
„Und warum genau erzählst du das jetzt mir?“ fragte Sherlock, der zwar nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Ganz Katze eben, man war sich ja was schuldig, man sprang als Kater, der was auf sich hielt, nicht herum wie ein junger Labrador.

„Na ja, weil du doch so klug bist, und Harriet ist so erschüttert um ihrer Freundin willen. Und da dachte ich, vielleicht kannst du ja...das Rätsel lösen.“  
Sherlock legte seine Schwanz mit elegantem Schwung um seine Hinterbeine herum.  
Er schleckte seine Pfote und putzte sich hinter dem linken Ohr. Er tat das, um ein paar Sekunden nachdenken zu können.  
„Nun, ich...könnte es versuchen,“ sagte er dann langsam.  
John sprang bellend um ihn herum, was ihn veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Mach leise,“ fauchte er John an, „sonst findet uns Harriet.“  
„Aber... ich will sowieso gleich zu ihr, sie hat mich doch gerufen, weißt du...“  
Sherlock fauchte erneut.  
„Nichts da, Jawn.“   
Unter Sherlocks eindringlichem Blick beruhigte sich der kleine Hund und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Du, mein lieber,“ maunzte Sherlock, „wirst mein Assistent sein. Ich brauche einen Assistenten, und du bist...“ unschätzbar wertvoll, dachte er, doch er sagte nur: „... ganz gut dafür geeignet.“

Ja, das war John wohl tatsächlich. Er war lange nicht so klug wie Sherlock, und in seinem Verhältnis zu den Menschen, speziell zu Harriet, war er, ja man konnte es wohl unterwürfig nennen. Ein typischer Hund eben.   
Aber er war treu und loyal, und das schätzte Sherlock. Und John hatte ihn, so jung er auch war, schon gegen den Kater Anderson verteidigt, der die ganze Nachbarschaft terrorisierte.   
Anderson war dumm, aber groß, schwer und aggressiv, und Sherlock hätte in einer Katzbalgerei gegen ihn körperlich keine Chance gehabt.  
Als Anderson ihn letztens angegriffen hatte, war John dazwischengegangen. Er hatte einige Blessuren davongetragen, letzten Endes aber gesiegt, und nun traute sich das unangenehme Mistvieh nicht mehr an Sherlock heran, wofür der John wirklich dankbar war.

John sah ihn überwältigt an.  
„Ehrlich? Dein Assistent? Echt jetzt?“ bellte er vergnügt.  
Und ehe Sherlock sichs versah, hatte John ihm mit seiner warmen Zunge quer über das Mäulchen geschleckt.  
Sherlock lächelte schief und schleckte nun auch John sanft mit seiner Zunge über die Schnauze.  
„Das wird aber heißen, mein lieber John, dass du hin und wieder, zum Beispiel jetzt, der geliebten Harriet ein wenig ungehorsam sein musst. Kriegst du das hin?“  
John sah ein wenig erschrocken drein und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Aber dann straffte er sich und fiepte leise:  
„Wenn es notwendig ist, werde ich das wohl hinbekommen.“

„Gut,“ sagte Sherlock, „dann sollten wir uns die Sache einmal anschauen. Wo genau ist der Tatort?“  
„Komm, ich zeigs dir,“ sagte John und sprang auf. Dann rannte er los, und Sherlock musste sich anstrengen, ihm zu folgen, so schnell flitzte der Welpe davon.  
Sie hörten noch, wie Harriet hinter John herrief, der sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Aber entschieden war entschieden, und John war niemand, der in seinen einmal getroffenen Entscheidungen wankelmütig war.  
Er kläfft kurz „Tut mir leid, ist wichtig!“ in Harriets Richtung und sauste davon.

Sherlock musste schmunzeln.   
Ja sicher war auch John klar, dass Harriet ihn nicht verstand. Menschen waren nun mal so eingeschränkt in ihrem Denken, es war geradezu mitleiderregend.  
Aber John, tja, John dachte nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen. Und genau das war es, was ihn so besonders machte.  
Er dachte nicht erst lange darüber nach, ob es lohnend wäre, einem Freund zu helfen.  
Er tat es einfach.  
Er überlegte nicht erst lange, ob es gut und richtig sei, nett und freundlich zu sein. Er war es einfach.  
Er liebte sein Frauchen aus ehrlichem, reinem Herzen, und daher rief er ihr eben eine Entschuldigung zu, wohl wissend, dass sie sie nicht verstehe würde, aber er war überzeugt, dass sie es unterbewusst schon irgendwie begreifen würde, dass er nicht aus bösem Willen ungehorsam war, sondern seine guten Gründe hatte.

Alles in allem war John ein Freund, wie man ihn sich nicht besser wünschen konnte.  
Und sosehr sich Sherlock am Anfang gegen diese Freundschaft gesträubt hatte, einfach weil er Freundschaften als solche für überflüssig hielt, na gut, bis auf die zu Mycroft, aber das war wohl etwas anderes; jedenfalls sosehr er zu Anfang abweisend zu John gewesen war, inzwischen war er dankbar und glücklich, den gutherzigen jungen Hund seinen Freund nennen zu dürfen.

Und so rannte er nach Luft jappsend seinem Kumpel hinterher, einem spannenden Rätsel, einem Abenteuer entgegen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie flitzten um ein paar Straßenecken, bis John plötzlich abrupt stoppte. So überraschend, dass Sherlock fast auf ihn geprallt wäre und ihn verärgert anfauchte.  
John zog erschrocken den Schwanz ein und schleckte ihm entschuldigend über das Mäulchen. Sherlock konnte ihm einfach böse sein.  
„Da vorn,“ hechelte John. „Da ist es.“  
Sherlock schaute in die angegebene Richtung.

Das Haus, um das ging, wimmelte von Polizei, natürlich. Ein gelb schwarzes Absperrband verwehrte Schaulustigen den Zutritt.  
Sherlock schleckte sich nachdenklich die Pfote. „Ich muss da rein,“ sagte er leise.  
Sie sahen sich an. John seufzte.  
„Ich werde sie ablenken,“ sagte er.  
Sherlock nickte seinem Freund zu. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, dass du das hervorragend hinbekommst.“ 

John lief schwanzwedelnd und fiepend auf die Beamtin zu, die hinter dem Absperrband stand. Sie trug keine Uniform, gehörte also offenbar zur Ermittelnden Brigade.   
Johns Niedlichkeit war eine wirksame Waffe. Die Frau beugte sich zu ihm, kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und sagte: „Na, wer bist du denn?“  
„John,“ bellte John, der zu höflich war, um sich nicht vorzustellen, „aber ich weiß schon, dass Sie mich ohnehin nicht verstehen.“  
„Donovan?“ rief jemand von der Tür des Hauses. „Komme!“ rief Donovan.  
Sie strich John noch mal über den Kopf und rief den den beiden uniformierten Beamten in der Nähe der Tür zu:  
„Passen Sie auf, dass der kleine Kerl hier keine Unsinn anstellt!“  
Somit hatte John nun die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer.

Sherlock hatte die Ablenkung genutzt, um in das Gebüsch nahe der Haustür zu schleichen. Und nun gelang es ihm tatsächlich, beinahe unter den Augen der Polizisten ins Haus zu wischen. Menschen waren aber auch unaufmerksam. Wie zum Himmel wollten sie so einen Mordfall lösen? Wenn es denn Mord war...  
Sherlock huschte hinter den kleinen Schuhschrank im Flur und machte sich ganz schmal. Wie gut, dass Katzen in der Lange sind, sich auch in eigentlich viel zu kleine Lücken zu zwängen...   
Seine feinen Ohren orientierten sich und so bekam er bald einen Überblick über die Lage.

Die Tote lag im Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht ihr Haus, um genau zu sein war dieses Haus hier unbewohnt und stand zum Verkauf. Die Frau hatte keinen Bezug hierher gehabt, sah man einmal davon ab, dass sie, wie die Watsons und die Holmes, in der Nachbarschaft wohnte.  
Nun, es half nichts, er musste in den Raum, wo sich das Opfer befand.   
Zwei Männer in Zivil befanden sich im Zimmer, einer davon offensichtlich der leitende Ermittler und der andere trug so einen merkwürdigen Schutzanzug und machte sich an der Leiche zu schaffen, er schien also von der Spurensicherung zu sein. Sherlock wusste ein bisschen Bescheid, dank des morgendlichen Zeitungsvorlesens durch Mycroft.

Getreu dem Motto „Frechheit siegt“ spazierte Sherlock in den Raum, maunzte, so dass sich die Köpfe zu ihm drehten, lief zum Fenster und sprang auf die breite, sonnenbeschienene Fensterbank. Dann nahm er geradezu majestätisch Platz, leckte sich die Pfote und begann sich zu putzen, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt.  
„Lestrade? Was macht die Katze hier?!“ sagte der Typ im Schutzanzug.  
„Na Hoppla, wer bist du denn?“ fragte der andere, Lestrade, in Sherlocks Richtung.  
„Wohnst du hier?“  
Sherlock musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.   
Er, hier wohnen? In einem leerstehenden Haus? Er war doch wohl ganz offensichtlich ein überaus gepflegter und wohlgenährter Hauskater und kein Streuner. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Streuner gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil. Seine besten Informanten, wenn es darum ging, die Vorgänge in der Nachbarschaft im Auge zu behalten (und Sherlock war mit einer selbst für eine Katze ungewöhnlichen Neugier ausgestattet) waren die herrenlosen, die streunenden Katzen, die in leerstehenden Häusern, Kellern, Schuppen und ähnlichem lebten.  
Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln über die Annahme, er sei ebenfalls ein herrenloses Tier. Es war doch einfach offenkundig, dass er zum einen nicht von Abfällen lebte und außerdem regelmässig das Fell gebürstet bekam.  
Menschen. Sie hatten eben eine bemitleidenswert unterentwickelte Beobachtungsgabe.

Er rieb sein Köpfchen an Lestrades Hand, die dieser ihm vorsichtig entgegengestreckt hatte und schnurrte.  
„Lestrade, schaffen Sie das Vieh hier raus!“ schimpfte der Typ im Schutzanzug.   
„Nun machen Sie mal halblang, Anderson,“ sagte Lestrade. Sherlock grinste. Anderson, so wie der widerliche Kater, den John ordentlich verdroschen hatte. Und dieser Mensch hier schien genau so sympathisch zu sein.  
„Immerhin haben wir alle Spuren gesichert, also lassen wir das Tier einfach in Ruhe,“ fuhr Lestrade fort.  
„Er scheint hier ein trockenes Plätzchen gefunden zu haben. Das möchte ich ihm nicht nehmen. Sagen Sie dem Bestatter, das Mrs. Wilson abtransportiert werden kann.“  
Aha, Mrs. Wilson hieß die Frau. Gut. Richtig; er erinnerte sich an Harriets Schulfreundin. Clara Wilson. Und das hier war nun ihre Mutter. Nun ja.

Der Bestatter würde gleich da sein, also musste Sherlock sich beeilen.  
Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Am liebsten wäre er näher an die Frau herangepirscht, aber das hätte selbst der freundliche Lestrade sicher nicht zugelassen.  
Er sah sich also um.  
Die Frau trug ein entsetzliches Pink, der Lack an ihren Nägeln und der Lippenstift waren darauf abgestimmt. Ein Bürojob, vermutlich Medienbranche. Werbeagentur oder etwas ähnliches, wer sonst lief so gestylt herum.  
Der Mantel feucht; das sah man, da die nassen Stellen dunkler waren.  
Hochgestellter Kragen, ebenfalls feucht. Also war sie in regnerischem, stürmischem Wetter unterwegs gewesen. In London hatte es nicht geregnet, weder heute, noch letzte Nacht.  
Also auswärts gewesen.  
Glänzend polierter Schmuck, nur der Ehehering nicht. Unglücklich in ihrer Ehe.  
Anderson zog ihr den Ring ab, um ihn einzutüten; man sah, dass er innen glänzte. Aha, Liebhaber gehabt, daher regelmäßig abgezogen.  
Nun gut.  
Dann der Koffer. Die Spritzer am rechten ihrer mit Seidenstrümpfen bekleideten Beine zeigte das... Moment.  
Hier war kein Koffer zu sehen. 

Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig: Er sprang vom Fenster und lief durch den Raum. Dann in den Flur. In die Küche, ins Obergeschoss..  
Es war kein Koffer da. Verdammt, es musste ein Koffer da sein!  
„Hallo, Miez?“ hörte er Lestrade rufen. Ach sollte der doch rufen.  
Er, Sherlock, würde nun erst mal wieder zu John huschen.   
John war zwar lange nicht so klug wie er, aber manchmal stellte der die richtigen Fragen.   
Und auf jeden Fall würde er ihm suchen helfen. Denn es musste einen Koffer geben.  
Und wenn der nicht da war, gab es dafür sicher einen guten Grund.


	4. Chapter 4

Er fand John hinter der nächsten Hausecke.  
Der kleine Hund wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz, als er seinen Freund, den Kater kommen sah.  
„Sherlock! Sherlock!“ bellte er, „hast du etwas herausgefunden?“  
„Jawn, sei doch leise. Nicht, dass sie und noch von hier verjagen. Du weißt doch, wie die Menschen sind.“  
John schaute schuldbewusst drein und fiepte leise.  
„Schon gut,“ maunzte Sherlock. „Komm.“  
Und er lief voran, ein paar Straßenecken weiter.

„Also John, viel habe ich nicht gefunden. Nur, dass ein Koffer fehlt. Sie muss einen gehabt haben, aber der ist nicht da. Und sie war über Nacht nicht in London. Hast du dazu irgendetwas von Harriet gehört?“  
Der Welpe nickte eifrig.  
„Ja, Sherlock. Die Frau ist die Mama von Clara, Harriets bester Freundin. Und sie arbeitet bei einem Hersteller von Tierfutter. Als Vertreterin.“ John leckte sich über die Schnauze.  
Sherlock schmunzelte. John war schon ein niedlicher kleiner Kerl.

„Na ja, und deswegen ist sie immer mal wieder auf Reisen. Gestern ist sie wohl nach Cardiff gefahren. Und sollte heute zurückkommen.  
Und dann haben Teenager sie in dem leeren Haus gefunden. Und nun ist Clara ganz verzweifelt. Und Harry ist traurig, und das mag ich nicht.“  
John ließ die Ohren hängen. Man sah ihm an, dass er mit seinem Frauchen litt. Er hatte einfach ein gutes Herz.  
Sherlock schluckte. Für ihn war das ganze bis eben noch einfach ein interessantes Rätsel gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Aber jetzt, wo er seinen Freund so vor sich sitzen sah, mit hängenden Öhrchen und eingezogenem Schwanz, da wurde ihm bewusst, dass es um weit mehr ging. Und entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, alles mit einer gewissen Arroganz und vor allem Distanz zu betrachten, begann er, Mitleid zu fühlen. Das war neu und ungewohnt, aber irgendwie mochte er es. Es bescherte ihm eine Wärme im Herzen, die er so noch nicht kannte.  
'John, du verweichlichst mich', dachte er, aber im nächsten Moment schüttelte er über sich selber den Kopf. 'Ach was. Eigentlich macht es mich nur... nun... umgänglicher. Und wer weiß, wozu das noch mal gut ist.'  
Er seufzte und schleckte nun seinem Freund sanft über die Schnauze.

Johns Schwanz begann wieder, auf den Boden zu klopfen. Johns frohes Gemüt war eben nicht so schnell klein zu kriegen.  
„Na ja,“ bellte er leise, „und da dachte ich, wenn du dich der Sache annimmst, und herausfindest, was los ist, und wer das getan hat, dann gibt das Clara zwar auch nicht die Mama zurück,“ er seufzte, „aber vielleicht ist es für sie dann leichter zu verkraften, weißt du?“  
Sherlock nickte und schmunzelte.  
„Und für Harriet auch, nicht wahr, Jawn?“  
John nickte.  
„Ja, für Harriet auch.“

„Nun, wie auch immer,“ fuhr Sherlock fort, „Sie muss einen Koffer bei sich gehabt haben. Und er ist nicht da. Wir müssen ihn finden.“  
„Aber,“ wandte John ein, „sie wohnt doch in der Nähe. Zwei Straßen weiter. Vielleicht hat sie ihn erst nach Hause gebracht.“  
Der Blick, mit dem der Kater den Welpen bedachte, ließ diesen vor Scham fast in den Boden versinken. Ein ohne Worte überdeutlich ausgesprochenes: „Also bitte, John!“  
John winselte.  
„Nein,“ sagte Sherlock und bemühte sich, geduldig zu klingen.  
„Sie hatte einen nassen Mantel an, schmutzbespritzte Strümpfe und an ihrer rechten Hand war der Nagellack gesplittert. Eine durchgestylte Frau wie sie hätte das gerichtet, wenn sie erst zu Hause gewesen wäre. Und wenn dafür keine Zeit gewesen wäre, hätte sie zumindest den nassen Mantel gewechselt.“

„Dann lass uns den Koffer suchen,“ bellte John eifrig.  
„Ja,“ maunzte Sherlock. „Du kannst um das Haus herum suchen. Aber bleibe bitte unauffällig. Ich selber werde die Mülltonnen in der Nähe absuchen.“  
Mülltonnen. Allein bei dem Gedanken schauderte ihn. Aber er musste das selbst übernehmen, und konnte nicht John darum bitten, allein weil der nicht gut klettern konnte.  
Sherlock seufzte. Es würde sich vermutlich nicht vermeiden lassen, sich das Fell zu beschmutzen. Aber Mycroft würde sich um ihn kümmern. 

Alle paar Monate kam der ohnehin auf die Idee, seinen Kater zu baden, und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Katzen genoss Sherlock das. Wenn warmes Wasser und zarter Schaum in seinem Fell verteilt wurden, fand er das sehr angenehm. Mycroft war achtsam und sorgte dafür, dass nichts in die Augen oder die empfindliche Nase geriet. Hinterher rubbelte er ihn mit einem weichen Handtuch trocken und bürstete ihm sein Fell.   
Der Gedanke daran ließ Sherlock schnurren und ließ ihn auch den Gedanken an Mülltonnen ertragen.

„Gut,“ bellte John. „Ich werde mein bestes geben. Treffen wir uns wieder hier?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock, und schaute zur Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Bushaltestelle, „in zwei Stunden.“  
John warf ihm eine fragenden Blick zu.  
Ach ja, der konnte mit den Zeitangaben der Menschen nichts anfangen. Er, Sherlock, hatte das von Mycroft gelernt.  
Er überlegte fieberhaft.  
„Also, John, wenn... ähm... wenn Mr. Perrish seinen Wagen in die Auffahrt fährt.“  
John strahlte. Ja, das konnte er einordnen. Mr. Perrish, ein Büroangestellter mit Job in der City, kam jeden Tag zur selben Zeit von der Arbeit.

Sherlock streckte sich. Ach ja, manchmal hatte man es mit all den Idioten um sich herum nicht leicht. Nun, er meinte das Wort „Idiot“ gar nicht mal böse; es war einfach so, dass alle anderen lange nicht so intelligent waren wie er und teilweise die einfachsten Dinge nicht sahen. Selbst Mycroft konnte hin und wieder so begriffsstutzig sein.

„Also nun los! Bis später, mein Assistent!“ maunzte er und schaute schmunzelnd zu, wie sein Freund schwanzwedelnd vor Freude und vor Stolz über die eigene Wichtigkeit auf das Haus zu lief.  
Er selber machte sich auch auf den Weg.  
Es gab viel zu tun.


	5. Chapter 5

Also machten sich beide an die Arbeit.  
John begann, schwanzwedelnd in den Büschen rund um das Haus herum zu schnüffeln. Er war beinahe übereifrig, ein richtiger Welpe eben. Sherlock seufzte. Besonders unauffällig war das nicht.  
Aber na ja, so schlimm war das nicht, denn es war nicht zu erwarten, dass dort der Koffer zu finden sei. Viel wahrscheinlicher hatte jemand den in einer der Mülltonnen in der Nähe geworfen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Polizei nichts von dem Koffer wüsste, was ja erst mal auch zutraf, und bis sie drauf kämen, wäre die Müllabfuhr langst tätig geworden. Kalkulierbares Risiko, wenn man wusste, wie dumm die Polizei sich anstellte, dachte Sherlock.

Er machte sich also auf den Weg in Richtung Mülltonnen. Hinter der nächsten Straßenecke war der erste Müllplatz.  
Er sprang auf den Rand der ersten Tonne, deren Deckel ein wenig hoch stand, weil sie so voll war. Es war von Vorteil, dass der letzte Abholtag fast eine Woche her war. So würden etliche Tonnen voll genug sein, dass er sich durch eine Lücke hindurch quetschen können würde und den Inhalt sichten können würde.

Etwa zwei Stunden später, als er wie verabredet in Richtung ihres Treffplatzes trabte, hatte er gediegen die Nase voll.  
Er war dreckig. Sein Fell war verklebt. Mit der linken Pfote war er gerade noch in eine gammelige Thunfischdose getreten, vorhin war schräg über ihm ein Plastikeimer mit einem Rest weißer Wandfarbe umgekippt und hatte seinen Inhalt in seinem Fell verteilt. Hinter seinem rechten Ohr klebte ein angelutschtes Bonbon, und nein, er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich diese ekelhaften Sachen aus dem Fell zu schlecken.   
War vermutlich auch besser so.

Zu allem Übel aber hatte er nichts gefunden. Nichts! Kein Koffer, aber auch keine Spur!  
Nun gut, er hatte nicht alle Tonnen durchsuchen können, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so schwierig werden würde.  
Ein Blick auf Johns hängende Ohren genügte ihm, um zu sehen, dass der auch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.  
„Nichts,“ sagte Sherlock zu seinem kleinen Freund. „Verflixt nochmal, wir müssen jetzt mal in Ruhe überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Aber erst mal muss ich nach Hause. Ich fühle mich grauenhaft.“  
Er rümpfte seine Nase.  
John, der sich die ganze Zeit höflich zurückgehalten hatte, nickte. „Ja,“ sagte er etwas verlegen, „du stinkst.“   
Sherlock fauchte in seine Richtung, sagte dann jedoch: „Entschuldige, du hast ja recht. Also lass uns beide nach Hause flitzen, ich zu mir, du zu den deinen. Und bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit treffen wir uns wieder, ja?“  
John nickte, setzte jedoch hinzu:  
„Wenn Harriet mich nicht einsperrt heute Abend. Weil ich ihr vorhin weggelaufen bin.“  
„Na komm,“ sagte Sherlock und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Als sie auf das Haus der Watsons zukamen, schien dort alles ganz ruhig zu sein. Zu ruhig. John schnupperte an der Haustür. Seine feine Nase verriet ihm, dass niemand da war. Normalerweise wäre Harriet nie fortgegangen, wenn er draußen unterwegs war. Aber normalerweise war er auch nicht weit vom Haus weg und kam sofort, wenn sie ihn rief. Aber heute war eben alles anders.  
John seufzte schwer.  
„Na ja,“ sagte er zu dem Kater, „dann muss ich hier draußen auf der Veranda warten. Ich habe hier eine Decke liegen, auf der kann ich es mir gemütlich machen. Also gar nicht so schlimm.“  
Doch dann setzte er hinzu: „Wenn ich nur nicht so hungrig wäre...“

Sherlock überlegte nur einen Augenblick.  
„Weißt du was? Komm mit zu uns. Mycroft ist sicher zu Hause und ich bin sicher, der weiß Rat. Für einen Menschen ist der nämlich weit weniger dumm, als man erwarten sollte.“  
John schaute ihn dankbar an, und schleckte ihm diesmal nur deshalb nicht über die Schnauze, weil auch die reichlich verschmutzt war.

Bei den Holmes angekommen, sagte Sherlock:  
„Warte hier draußen, ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass Mycroft dich hereinlässt. Wenn er die Tür öffnet, zeigen wir ihm, dass wir Freunde sind, und dann läufst du mir einfach hinterher, okay?“  
Er selber schlüpfte durch die Katzenklappe, setzte sich auf den Boden des Korridors und begann, herzerweichend zu maunzen. Er wollte einfach nicht so schmutzig durch das ganze Haus laufen.

Man hörte es oben in Mycrofts Zimmer poltern und Sekunden später kam der Junge die Treppe heruntergelaufen.  
„Ach du lieber Himmel, Sherlock, was hast du denn angestellt? Wie siehst du denn aus!“  
Mycroft war regelrecht entsetzt.  
Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und bevor Mycroft ihn zu packen bekam, war er durch die Klappe wieder nach draußen gewischt.  
Als der Junge die Tür aufgemacht hatte und auf die Veranda getreten war, hatte er sich ganz eng an John gesetzt und ihm freundlich über die Nase geschleckt. John nieste.  
Mycroft musste lachen.

„Na, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht? Ein Freund von dir?“  
Er sah genauer hin.  
"Das ist doch der kleine von den Watsons, oder?“  
Sherlock war aufgesprungen und zwischen Mycrofts Beinen Hindurch in Richtung Küche davongeflitzt. John bellte leise und lief, allerdings um den Jungen herum, hinterher. In der Küche angekommen, schob Sherlock seinen Napf vor Johns Pfoten, der ihn fragend ansah.   
„Dumm, das die Menschen unsere Sprache nicht verstehen. Deswegen müssen wir es ihm eben so klar machen, was wir möchten.“

Mycroft kam ihnen hinterhergerannt.  
Er sah die Szene und verstand. „Ich habe gesehen, dass die Watsons alle außer Haus sind. Harry ist mit ihrer Freundin Clara fortgegangen,“ sagte er. „Und nun hat dein Freund wohl Hunger?“  
Sherlock schnurrte.  
„Mmmhh, was machen wir denn nun. Hundefutter haben wir nicht im Hause. Und Menschenessen ist für Hunde nicht gesund, schon gar nicht für so junge wie dich, mein Freund,“ sagte er, während er John streichelte. Johns Schwanz klopfte auf den Boden, während er die Hand des Jungen schleckte.

„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft, „bevor ich dich, mein Lieber,“ und er stupste vorsichtig gegen Sherlocks linkes Öhrchen, „einer gründlichen Wäsche unterziehe, werde ich mal bei Mr. Perrish klingeln. Dessen Sohn arbeitet doch bei diesem Tierfutterhersteller. Vielleicht hat Mr. Perrish ein paar Probepäckchen im Haus. Bleibt schön hier, ihr beiden, bin gleich wieder da.“

Und während er rasch zum Hause von Vater und Sohn Perrish lief, schauten sich Sherlock und John verblüfft an.  
Das hatten sie tatsächlich nicht gewusst.


	6. Chapter 6

„Jetzt kriegst du gleich zu fressen,“ sagte Sherlock, „und ich bekomme dieses Zeug aus dem Fell gewaschen, und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam, wie es weitergeht.“  
John wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
„Sherlock,“ bellte er leise.  
„Es macht großen Spaß, dein Assistent zu sein.“  
Sherlock schmunzelte. Der Kleine war einfach süß. Und er musste zugeben, dass es durchaus hilfreich war, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Es war eigenartig, denn Sherlock war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen und hatte kein Bedürfnis nach Freundschaft gehabt. Aber seit es John in seinem Leben gab, war das anders geworden.   
Und er wusste das zu schätzen.  
„Es ist gut, dich zum Assistenten zu haben,“ maunzte er und stellte erfreut fest, das Johns Schwänzchen schneller zu wedeln begann und er ganz aufmerksam seine Ohren spitzte.  
„Na ja“, sagte Sherlock verlegen, „du... du hältst mir einfach den Rücken frei...“

In dem Moment betrat Mycroft die Küche.  
Sherlock war ganz froh, denn, zugegebenermaßen, solche Gespräche lagen ihm nicht, Und John wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz hoffnungsvoll Mycroft zu.  
Der hatte tatsächlich zwei kleine Päckchen Hundefutter in der Hand.  
„Mr. Perrish hatte tatsächlich etwas im Haus,“ sagte er. „Sogar extra Welpenfutter. Das wird dir gut tun mein kleiner.“  
Er nahm ein Schälchen aus dem Küchenschrank, füllte es und stellte es vor John ab, der sich sofort mit Heißhunger darüber her machte. Ein zweites Schälchen mit Wasser stellte er daneben.  
Und Sherlock stellte mal wieder fest, dass er sein „Herrchen,“ (pah!) richtig gern hatte. Er war sogar ein kleines bisschen stolz darauf, wie liebevoll der sich um seinen Freund John kümmerte.

„Das zweite Päckchen Futter,“ sagte Mycroft, „lege ich ins Regal. Und ich glaube, ich werde mal dafür sorgen, dass wir immer etwas Hundefutter im Haus haben, für ähnliche Notfälle, nicht wahr?“ Und er streichelte John sanft über den Rücken. Der genoss das, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht vom fressen abhalten.

Mycroft wandte sich nun seinem Kater zu. Er holte eine für diesen Zweck angeschaffte Babybadewanne, stellte sie auf den Küchentisch und füllte sie mit ein wenig lauwarmem Wasser, in das er etwas Shampoo gab, das speziell für Katzen geeignet war.  
Dann packte er Sherlock und setzte ihn hinein.  
Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie gutwillig der sich das gefallen ließ. Sherlock konnte zickig sein, er war eigensinnig und Mycroft hatte durchaus auch schon mal seine Krallen zu spüren bekommen. Aber das mit dem Baden, das schien er richtig zu genießen.  
Mycroft wusch ihn sanft, und nachdem er den ganzen Unrat aus seinem Fell entfernt hatte, spülte er vorsichtig mit klarem Wasser nach.  
Dann setzte er ihn auf ein frisches, flauschiges Handtuch und rubbelte Sherlocks Fell vorsichtig trocken.

„So, mein Freund, jetzt siehst du dich wieder manierlich aus. Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt auch Hunger hast?“  
Sherlock maunzte, und Mycroft füllte auch seinen Napf und sein Wasserschälchen.  
Der Kater ließ es sich schmecken.  
Als auch er satt war, kuschelte er sich an Johns Seite.  
„Ein bisschen ausruhen kann jetzt nicht schaden, nicht war, Jawn?“ maunzte er müde, während ihm schon fast die Augen zufielen.  
Er schmunzelte, als er den Welpen an seiner Seite schnarchen hörte und dann schlief auch er ein.

Mycroft lächelte, als er die beiden Tiere so aneinandergeschmiegt schlafen sah.  
Er nahm sein Smartphone zu Hand und schoss ein Foto von der niedlichen Situation. Er würde es Harriet zeigen. Sicherlich würde auch sie sich darüber amüsieren...  
Harriet. Mycroft wurde ein bisschen rot.  
Er mochte Harriet.   
Die Jungen in seiner Klasse auf dem Internat standen alle mehr oder weniger auf dem Standpunkt, dass Mädchen doof seien. Damit hatten sie im allgemeinen auch recht. Aber Harriet... war anders. Mit der konnte man sich tatsächlich vernünftig unterhalten. Sie war recht klug, und sie liebte es, Vater Watson zu helfen, wenn der an seinem alten Motorrad herumschraubte. Sie tat das wohl recht geschickt und stellte sich gelehrig an.   
Mycroft, der selber keinerlei handwerklichen Fähigkeiten besaß und den der Gedanke, sich mit Motoröl zu beschmutzen, schaudern ließ, war davon ziemlich beeindruckt.  
Nun, jedenfalls war anzunehmen, dass sie sich über das Foto freuen würde und er wollte ihr gerne eine Freude machen.

* * *

Sherlock erwachte, weil ihm jemand über die Schnauze schleckte und dieser jemand erwies sich natürlich als John.  
„Sherlock?“ fiepte der Welpe. „Bist du wach?“  
„Jetzt schon,“ fauchte Sherlock, der es nicht mochte, wenn man ihn weckte.  
Er sah sich nach der Küchenuhr um. Sie zeigte kurz vor acht.  
„Sherlock, ich glaube wir haben lang geschlafen. Und die Watsons sind wieder zu Hause. Ich habe das Auto in der Einfahrt gehört, und auch Harriets Stimme...“  
„Schon gut, lauf nach Hause,“ maunzte Sherlock. Er streckte sich nach Katzenart einmal so richtig lang und schüttelte sich dann.  
„Aber falls Harriet dich nicht einsperrt, treffen wir uns wenn es dunkel geworden ist. Am besten kommst du zu uns auf die Veranda. Ich werde hier im Flur in meinem Körbchen warten. Ich höre, wenn du da bist.“  
John kläffte kurz und lief dann zu Haustür. Sherlock lief hinterher.  
John war, so jung er auch war, größer als Sherlock, die Katzenklappe war zu klein für ihn.  
„Am besten bellst du, damit Mycroft aufmerksam wird und dich raus lässt.“

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem sein Freund davon gesaust war, lag Sherlock in dem Körbchen und dachte nach. Ein weiteres Körbchen stand in Mycrofts Zimmer, aber er wollte jetzt hier unten bleiben um John nicht zu verpassen wenn er wieder käme, und Mycroft akzeptierte das.

Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Wo könnte dieser Koffer sein?  
Man müsste die Hinterhöfe der Gegend absuchen. Und wenn er da nicht zu finden wäre, dann müsste er, Sherlock, sich eben etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
Er wollte den Fall lösen. Das Vertrauen des Freundes in seinen Verstand rührte ihn.  
Außerdem wollte er, dass John zufrieden und glücklich war. Und das ging nur, wenn es Harriet wieder besser ging. Und deren Wohlbefinden hing im Moment von dem ihrer Freundin Clara ab...   
Also blieb ihm nur, alles zu geben um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen.

Er legte den Schwanz in einer eleganten Pose um den Körper herum, zuckte mit den Öhrchen und schlief noch einmal ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Er erwachte, als die Katzenklappe rappelte. Er blinzelte und sah zuerst Johns schnuppernde kleine Schnauze. Anschließen schob sich der ganze Kopf des Labrador hindurch.  
„Sherlock!“ bellte er leise. „Ich bin wieder da!“  
„Gut,“ maunzte Sherlock. „Ich komme Jawn.“  
Er streckte sich so lang, dass er sogar die Krallen ausfuhr. Als er sich somit ausgiebig gereckt hatte, putze er sich kurz hinter dem linken Ohr, da dort etwas juckte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Katzenklappe.  
Er trat hinaus und John begrüßte ihn freudig, schwanzwedelnd und ihn abschleckend.  
„Nun beruhige dich, John, wir wollen doch nicht das ganze Haus aufwecken, oder?“  
„Oh... sorry,“ sagte John und sah schuldbewusst drein. Sein Schwänzchen jedoch blieb in Bewegung und seine blitzenden Augen sahen alles andere als schuldbewusst aus.  
Sherlock schmunzelte.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sherlock?!“ hechelte der kleine, und man sah, dass er neugierig und voller Tatendrang war.  
„Nun, lass uns die Hinterhöfe der Gegend absuchen,“ sagte Sherlock. „Nach dem Koffer oder sonst einem Hinweis. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, wie wir sonst weiterkommen.“  
„Ja,“ fiepte der Welpe. „Und ...äh, Sherlock, wo fangen wir an?“  
„Hier,“ miaute der Kater und war schon um das Haus der Holmes' herum geflitzt. Er hatte vor, im eigenen Hinterhof mit der Suche zu beginnen. Man wusste ja nie.

Diesmal trennte sich die beiden nicht. Abends in der Dunkelheit war der Kater Anderson unterwegs und Sherlock wollte diesem unangenehmen Tier nicht gerne ohne seinen tapferen Freund begegnen.  
Der nächste Hof war der hinter dem Haus der Watsons. Nichts.  
Dann weiter. Hof um Hof. Nichts.  
Schließlich kamen sie am Hof der Perrishs an.  
„Sherlock,“ hechelte John ganz aufgeregt, „hier riecht es nach Claras Mama!“  
Und er begann zu schnüffeln. Er war zwar noch klein, aber das konnte er schon gut. Er nahm eine Spur auf.  
Schließlich kratzte er an der Tür eines kleinen Schuppens, in dem offensichtlich Gartengeräte und ähnliches standen.  
„Sei leise, John!“ fauchte Sherlock. John setzte sich auf seinen Hundepo und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Da drin ist was,“ jappste er.

Sherlock sah sich den Schuppen an. Dort oben, rechts neben der Tür, befand sich ein Fenster, aus verstaubtem, milchigem Glas. Es gelang dem Kater mühelos, an der hölzernen Schuppenwand hinauszuklettern und auf dem schmalen Sims zu balancieren. Viel war nicht zu sehen, aber das Pink des Koffers war trotz der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.  
Sie hatten ihn gefunden.  
Nein, musste Sherlock zugeben, John hatte ihn gefunden. 

John sprang wieder hinunter und schleckte mit seiner rauen Katzenzunge dem Freund sanft über die Schnauze. Der fiepte zufrieden.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ fragte er dann.  
Ja, wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen...  
Das war eine gute Frage. Und so sehr Sherlock es auch drehte und wendete. Sie brauchten Hilfe. Menschliche Hilfe.  
„Nun,“ sagte er, „wir müssen... jemanden holen. Einen Menschen. Und ihm klarmachen, die Polizei zu informieren.“  
John nickte eifrig.  
„Ich laufe los und hole Harriet.“ Und schon wollte er sich auf den Weg machen.  
„Nein!“ rief Sherlock. „warte!“  
John setzte sich wieder hin, zappelte aber unruhig auf dem Hinterteil hin und her.  
„Hör zu. Es ist besser, wenn wir Mycroft holen. Harriet ist toll, und ich weiß du magst sie sehr...“  
„Ich hab sie lieb,“ sagte John leise,  
„...ja, schon gut. Aber hierfür ist Mycroft besser geeignet, verstehst du? Er wird das richtige tun... hoffe ich...“  
Ach, es war doch zu dumm, dass die Menschen die Sprache der Tiere nicht verstanden. Das hätte so vieles erleichtert.

„Also gut,“ sagte John. „Ich hole Mycroft.“  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Lass mich nur machen...“ und schon war der kleine Hund davon gesaust.  
Sherlock setzte sich vor sie Schuppentür, hielt die Gegend im Auge und wartete.

John hatte inzwischen das Haus der Holmes erreicht. Er lief zielstrebig auf die Veranda, steckte den Kopf durch die Katzenklappe und schnupperte. Seine feine Nase verriet ihm, dass die Familie sich im Wohnzimmer befand. Prima, das war im Erdgeschoss. Da würden sie ihn auf jeden Fall hören. Er begann, laut zu bellen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Wohnzimmertür aufgerissen wurde und drei ziemlich verblüffte Menschen in den Flur stürmten.  
„Himmelherrgott, was ist denn hier los?“ fragte Mrs. Holmes erschrocken, und Vater Holmes schnappte sich einen Besen um den kleinen zu verjagen.  
Mycroft stellte sich schützend vor John, der allerdings vorsichtshalber seine Schnauze in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und jetzt draußen auf der Terrasse wartete.  
„Das ist der Welpe von den Watsons,“ sagte der Junge. „Der zieht in letzte Zeit ständig mit Sherlock herum. Ich sehe mal nach.“

Und Mycroft trat auf die Terrasse hinaus. Er beugte sich nieder und streichelte John das Köpfchen, was der sich auch gerne gefallen ließ.  
„Hey, mein kleiner: Wenn du Sherlock suchst, der ist nicht hier. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo der sich rumtreibt, der kleiner Schlawiner.“  
John bellte wieder.  
„Jetzt komm schon Mycroft, Sherlock braucht deine Hilfe!“  
Aber natürlich verstand der kein Wort.

John kläffte kurz und drehte sich im Kreis. Verflixt noch mal, Mycroft musste doch kapieren, dass Hilfe gefragt war!  
„Also ich weiß nicht,“ sagte Mrs. Holmes, „Ich finde, Mikey, du solltest den kleinen Kerl eben hinüberbringen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass die Watsons ihn vielleicht schon suchen!“  
Mycroft, der ob des Spitznamens genervt die Augen verdrehte, antwortete:  
„Mach ich, Mummy,“ und ehe John es sich versah hatte er beherzt zugepackt und hielt den strampelnden kleinen Hund fest in seinem Arm.


	8. Chapter 8

So einen zappelnden kleinen Hund festzuhalten, der nicht gehalten werden will, ist nicht ganz einfach. Denn auch wenn Katzen im allgemeinen diejenigen sind, die die scharfen Krallen haben, können die kleinen Krallen an den Hundepfoten auch ganz schön nerven, wenn so ein Tierchen strampelt und zappelt und sich windet.  
So blieb Mycroft letzten Endes nichts anderes übrig, als John loszulassen und zu Boden zu setzen, einfach um zu vermeiden, dass der Kleine ihm herunterfiel. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass er sich wehtat.

Kaum berührten Johns Pfoten den Boden, da rannte er ein paar Meter voran, bellte, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und bellte wieder.  
Mycroft sah ihn erstaunt an, schaute dann fragend zu seinen Eltern.   
„Ich glaube, er möchte, dass ich ihm folge.“  
„Vielleicht ist was mit Sherlock,“ sagte Mutter Holmes etwas besorgt. „Lauf ihm nach, und sag uns gleich Bescheid, hörst du?“  
Mycroft nickte und setzte sich in Trab.  
John lief voran, warf aber immer wieder einen Blick zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass der Junge ihn nicht verlor.

So kamen sie schließlich auf dem Grundstück der Perrish's an, und John begann, mit den Vorderpfoten an der Tür des Schuppens zu kratzen.  
Mycroft verstand.  
„Du willst mir etwas zeigen, was da drin ist, oder?“  
John bellte kurz und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
Mycroft war für sein Alter recht groß, so dass es ihm gelang, durch das kleine Fenster zu schauen. Das Fenster war schmutzig, das Glas trübe, und doch konnte er den Pinkfarbenen Koffer sofort sehen.  
In dem Augenblick spürte er eine Bewegung zu seinen Füssen. Er schaute hinunter und sah seinen Kater Sherlock, der ihm maunzend um die Beine strich.   
„Sherlock! Gott sein Dank, dir geht es gut, oder?“  
Sherlock maunzte wieder, nahm Anlauf und sprang auf den schmalen Sims des kleinen Fensters. Er scharrte kurz und etwas fiel vom Sims hinunter direkt ins Gras vor Mycrofts Füße.  
Der Junge bückte sich um es aufzuheben. Es war ein kleiner rostiger Bartschlüssel.

„Ist das der Schlüssel zu diesem Schuppen? Man muss schon sagen, du bist ein schlauer kleiner Kerl, mein Katerchen.“  
Er kraulte Sherlocks Köpfchen und überlegte währenddessen, ob er den Schuppen betreten sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich machte man das ja nicht, anderer Leute Räumlichkeiten einfach so betreten ohne um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben. Andererseits – da war dieser pinkfarbene Koffer und Mycroft hatte natürlich alles über den seltsamen Mord an Mrs. Wilson in der Zeitung gelesen. Zum einen interessierte ihn so etwas, zum anderen wusste er, dass Clara Wilson mit Harriet befreundet war... Na ja und so hatte er auch gelesen, dass die Dame komplett in Pink gekleidet gewesen war, inklusive Nagellack und Lippenstift. Die Presse war sich nicht zu fein für diese Details gewesen.

Und nun lag hier im Schuppen der Perrish's ein Koffer in schreiendem Pink. Und warum sollten die so etwas besitzen, immerhin waren beide gestandenen Männer. Er dachte einen Augenblick an die vor zwei Jahren verstorbene Mrs. Perrish. Sie war eine verhärmte graue Maus gewesen und es war schwer vorstellbar, dass das ihr Koffer gewesen sein sollte.   
Also seufzte Mycroft und schloss die Schuppentür auf.

Im Schuppen war es dunkel und roch nach Terpentin und Staub. Er konnte wenig erkennen, daher beschloss er das Risiko einzugehen und die kleine Minitaschenlampe zu benutzen, die an seinem Schlüsselbund hing. Vorher jedoch machte er sich daran, das kleine Fenster zu öffnen und auf Kipp zu stellen. Sollte Mr. Perrish ihn dann in seinem Schuppen überraschen, könnte er behaupten, sein Kater hätte sich durch das Fenster gequetscht und wäre nun im Schuppen gefangen und er hätte ihn befreien wollen.   
Das Fenster klemmte, aber mit ein bisschen Druck und Zug löste es sich, und so war auch das erledigt.

Mycroft schaltete also die kleine Lampe ein und ließ den schmalen Lichtstrahl über den Koffer gleiten. Die Farbe war tatsächlich scheußlich.  
Er war nicht so verstaubt wie der Rest der Gegenstände, die man hier in diesem Bretterverschlag fand. Er schien recht neu zu sein. Mycroft wollte gerade den Griff anpacken, um zu schauen, ob er ihn öffnen könne, als er erschrocken zurück zuckte.  
War das etwa... Blut?!

Er schluckte erschrocken und seine Gedanken rasten.  
Was jetzt tun? Das hier ging über das hinaus, was er allein entscheiden und bewältigen konnte.  
Mycroft war klug, weitaus klüger als die andern seines Alters. Aber dennoch war er ein Kind. Ein elfjähriger Junge, der in diesem Moment mit der Situation überfordert war.  
Und so tat er, was Kinder überall auf der Welt tun, wenn sie nicht weiter wissen, und was das beste und einzig richtige ist in einer solchen Situation: er lief los, um seine Eltern um Rat zu fragen.

Er stürmte aus dem Schuppen und rief leise:  
„Sherlock, komm mit mir!“ Wohl wissend, dass sein Kater sich davon nicht würde beeindrucken lassen, sondern einfach tun würde, was er für richtig hielt.  
Er klopfte sich auf den Oberschenkel und rief in Richtung des Labradorwelpen:  
„Komm kleiner!“  
John, der diese Geste von Harriet kannte, wenn sie mit ihm fröhlich durch den Garten jagen wollte, bellte begeistert, besann sich dann, dass es besser wäre, keinen Lärm zu machen und rannte hinter ihm her. Genauer gesagt überholte er ihn und lief voraus, zurück und tollte geradezu um ihn herum. Er war eben noch ein Welpe und hatte einen ausgeprägten Spieltrieb.

„Mummy! Daddy!“  
Mycroft stürmte auf die Veranda, wo seine Eltern noch immer wartend standen.  
„Himmel, Mycroft, was ist passiert?“ rief Mrs. Holmes erschrocken.  
Mycroft blieb atemlos stehen, und während Sherlock elegant auf die Brüstung der Veranda sprang, schaffte der Junge es, den aufgeregten Welpen durch klopfen und streicheln etwas zu beruhigen.   
Dann erzählte er seinen Eltern von dem Koffer.

Mr.und Mrs. Holmes schauten sich an. Was sollte man tun? Mit Mr. Perrish sprechen?  
Nun, das wäre wohl das naheliegendste... andererseits, wenn der etwas mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hätte...?  
Nun, es war unwahrscheinlich, Mr. Perrish selber war ein freundlicher, etwas überspannter aber doch harmloser Nachbar.  
Aber sein Sohn... der hatte in der Vergangenheit schon hin und wieder für Ärger gesorgt.  
Wie auch immer, nach einiger Diskussion, die Mycroft unruhig mit den Füßen auf und ab wippen ließ, entschloss man sich, wenngleich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, die Polizei anzurufen.  
Mr. Holmes nahm also das Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Scotland Yard.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Polizei war recht schnell gekommen. Um genau zu sein, hatte ein Polizeiwagen vor dem Haus der Holmes' gehalten, dem Detektive Inspector Lestrade, der für den Mordfall an Mrs. Wilson zuständige Beamte, sowie Anderson von der Spurensicherung und ein junger Polizist gestiegen waren. Sie hatten sich kurz angehört, was Mycroft zu sagen hatte, hatten dann ihn und Vater Holmes ins Auto gepackt und waren hinüber zu den Perrishs gefahren.  
John und Sherlock waren dem Auto gefolgt, es war ja nur eben um die Ecke.

Dort angekommen hatte Lestrade Mr. Perrish aus dem Haus geklingelt. Der war aus allen Wolken gefallen. Nein, einen pinkfarbenen Koffer besaß er nicht. Sein Sohn auch nicht. Wo der gerade wäre? Bei seiner Freundin. Ja, er könne ihn anrufen, wenn die Herrn das wünschten... später. Okay. Nein, seiner Frau hätte der Koffer auch nicht gehört, Gott bewahre...  
Nein, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie der Koffer in den Schuppen gekommen war. Ja, er war den ganzen Tag zu Hause, er hatte diese Woche Urlaub. Sein Sohn wäre seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Er könne den Koffer also nicht in den Schuppen... ja er verstand schon, die Schlussfolgerungen müsse er der Polizei überlassen, Verzeihung.

Nun stand Mr. Perrish, der ziemlich verwirrt und erschrocken aussah, draußen vor dem Schuppen in Gesellschaft des jungen Polizisten und von Mycroft, der gebeten worden war, zu bleiben, man würde ihn später noch genauer befragen wollen.   
Sherlock hatte sich auch wieder in den Schuppen geschlichen und saß mucksmäuschenstill auf einem staubigen Regalbrett zwischen zwei Gläsern mit eingemachten Pflaumen. Er spitzte die Ohren und sah genau zu, was dort geschah.

Anderson und Lestrade hatten Handschuhe übergezogen und betrachteten den Koffer von allen Seiten. Anderson hatte einen Handkoffer mit dem wichtigsten Arbeitsmaterial dabei, unter anderem einem Blut- Schnelltest. Er entnahm eine winzige Probe von der braunen Substanz, die an einer Ecke des Koffers klebte und testete sie. Sofort stellte sich heraus, dass es sich tatsächlich um Blut handelte.

Die beiden sahen sich bedeutungsschwer an.  
Dann öffneten sie den Koffer vorsichtig. Er war zwar mittels eines einfachen Zahlenschlosses verschließbar, aber wie sich zeigte, war der richtige Zahlencode eingestellt, so dass der Schnappverschluss sofort aufsprang, als Anderson es versuchte.  
Sie klappten ihn auf.  
Darin befanden sich erstaunlicherweise etliche kleine Dosen Hunde- und Katzenfutter, alle versehen mit der Aufschrift „Gratisprobe“, sowie ein Handy, dessen Hülle ebenfalls in dem gleichen alarmierenden Pinkton gehalten war und auf der ein Schild mit dem Namenszug „Jennifer Wilson“ prangte.  
Anderson ließ das Handy in einem Beweismittelbeutel verschwinden.  
„Das nehmen wir mit. Am besten kontaktieren wir gleich den Ehemann der Mrs. Wilson, vielleicht weiß er die Zugangsnummer. Wenn wir Glück haben, kann das Handy uns irgendwelche Aufschlüsse liefern. Und der Koffer kommt ins Labor.“

Lestrade wandte verließ nun den Schuppen und wandte sich Mycroft zu.  
„So, jetzt erklär mir noch mal, bitte, was du in dem Schuppen deines Nachbarn zu suchen hattest.“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
„Na ja, das war so. Ich habe gedacht, mein Kater wäre da drin. Der ist nämlich ein kleiner Abenteurer. Und der Hund von den Watsons ist sein Kumpel, die beiden sind ständig zusammen unterwegs. Und der Hund, John, hat wie ein verrückter an der Tür gekratzt, also hab ich gedacht, Sherlock ist da drin. Und dann hab ich durchs Fenster geschaut und dann hab ich den Koffer gesehen, und hab mich an den pinken Mordfall erinnert, und dann bin ich zu meinen Eltern gelaufen.“

Mycroft hatte sich extra mühe gegeben, kindlicher und naiver zu erscheinen und zu reden, als er das normalerweise tat. Das missfiel ihm zwar, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er damit bei diesem DI, der offenkundig ein Mann mit einem großen Herzen war, besser ankommen würde. Es schien zu funktionieren.  
Lestrade lächelte ihn geradezu väterlich an.  
„Du solltest auf deinen Kater besser aufpassen. Ich glaube, den habe ich neulich schon mal gesehen, in dem Haus wo die arme Mrs. Wilson gefunden wurde. Jedenfalls strolchte dort eine Katze herum, die ihm ziemlich ähnlich sah. Achte besser auf ihn, nicht, dass er sonst noch mal irgendwo herumstöbert, wo er ernsthaft in Gefahr gerät.“  
Mycroft nickt.  
„Ich werde es versuchen,“ sagte er, wohl wissend, das dazu keine Chance bestand. Er konnte seinen Kater von gar nichts abhalten, es sei denn, er würde ihn im Hause einsperren. Aber daran würde das stolze und freiheitsliebende Tier zu Grunde gehen.  
Also nahm er lieber in Kauf, sich fortwährend um Sherlock sorgen zu müssen.  
Allerdings hatte er auch schon mitbekommen, dass der kleine John ihn tapfer beschützte, und dass trug ein klein wenig zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Während Anderson den Koffer wieder verschloss, in einen Beweissicherungssack steckte und zum Auto trug, sorgte Lestrade dafür, das der junge Kollege den Schuppen verschloss und mit schwarzgelbem Tatort- Flatterband absperrte. Die Spurensicherung war schon auf dem Weg hierher und würde ihn noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Mr. Perrish wurde gebeten, seinen Sohn anzurufen, ihn zu bitten, nach Hause zu kommen aber nicht zu verraten, wieso. Der Arme war so erschüttert über die Tatsache, dass man den Koffer eines Mordopfers in seinem Schuppen gefunden hatte, dass er widerstandslos alles über sich ergehen ließ und tat, was man von ihm verlangte.

Sherlock hatte alles in sich aufgenommen, und versuchte nun, die Informationen zu sortieren.  
Mr. Perrishs Sohn arbeitete bei der gleichen Firma wie die ermordete Mrs. Wilson, soviel wusste er schon. Den Koffer der Toten hatte man nun im Schuppen der Perrishs gefunden, mit Blut daran und Tierfutter darin. Nun ja, dass eine Vertreterin der Tierfutterfirma Gratisproben in ihrem Koffer hatte, war sicherlich nicht ungewöhnlich.   
Er verstand den Zusammenhang noch nicht, und begriff noch nicht, warum der junge Mr. Perrish die Mrs. Wilson hatte ermorden sollen, wenn er es denn gewesen war.

Nun, egal, im Moment konnte er nicht viel machen, und es war spät , also sollten er und John wohl erst einmal nach Hause.  
Apropos – wo war eigentlich John?  
Sherlock sprang von dem Regal und huschte aus dem Schuppen.  
Sein Freund saß draußen, etwas abseits der Schuppentür, mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Öhrchen.  
„Komm, John, lass uns...“ wollte Sherlock gerade ansetzen, als er bemerkte, dass der Welpe am ganzen Leibe zitterte.  
„Was ist mit dir?“ fragte Sherlock und sah ihn besorgt an.  
In diesem Augenblick begann der Kleine zu hecheln und mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Würgen erbrach er sich direkt vor Sherlocks Pfoten.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock sprang erschrocken zurück.  
John schien es gar nicht gut zu gehen. Der Kleine zitterte und wimmerte leise.  
Scheiße.  
Mycroft. Mycroft musste helfen. Wieder einmal.

Sherlock rannte zu seinem „Herrchen“, maunzte laut uns schlug die Krallen in Mycrofts Socken. Dann zerrte er daran.  
„Komm mit,“ maunzte er, „sofort, bitte!“  
„Was soll das denn?! Hör auf damit!“ schimpfte Mycroft, der gerade noch DI Lestrade Rede und Antwort stand. Er beugte sich zu seinem Kater hinunter, um ihn von sich zu schieben.  
Sherlock fuhr ihm einmal mit den Krallen über die Hand, woraufhin Mycroft die erschrocken zurückzog, einen Schritt zur Seite machte und beinahe über Sherlock gestürzt wäre.  
Dabei jedoch war sein Blick auf den kleinen Hund gefallen, und er sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sofort kniete er neben dem Kleinen und hielt dessen Köpfchen.  
„Herr Inspektor, schauen Sie, der Hund ist krank! Bitte...“  
Er sah Lestrade, zu dem er recht schnell Zutrauen gefasst hatte, bittend an.  
Sherlock fauchte laut und stupste einen noch unverdauten Brocken an, der mitten in der Hundekotze lag... Gott, war das eklig, aber er musste Mycroft auf den Gedanken bringen, der ihm eben auch durch den Kopf geschossen war, das war wichtig, und da muss man eben manchmal Opfer bringen.

Mycroft schauderte, aber Sherlock sah an seiner Miene, dass er begriff,  
„Inspektor, der kleine hat vorhin von mir von dem gleichen Hundefutter zu fressen gekriegt … ich hatte eine Gratisprobe von Mr. Perrish bekommen...“  
Lestrade erfasste sofort, was zu tun war.  
„Anderson!“ rief er. „Das Tierfutter auf Gift untersuchen lassen!“  
„Wird gemacht, Chef!“  
„Und wir,“ sagte er zu seinem jungen Kollegen, „fahren jetzt mit dem Jungen und dem Hund zum nächstgelegenen Tierarzt. Schnell!“  
Mycroft hatte John vorsichtig auf den Arm genommen.  
„Dr. Miller in der Hamilton Street,“ sagte er atemlos, während er beruhigend auf das kleine Tier einredete und ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.  
„Na dann los!“

Kaum saßen sie im Wagen, bat Mycroft leise:  
„Inspektor, können Sie so gut sein und bei den Watsons anrufen? Denen gehört nämlich der kleine John, genau genommen Harriet. Sie ist... wir sind befreundet, und sie macht sich sicher Sorgen.“  
Lestrade nickte, nahm sein eigenes Handy und ließ sich von Mycroft die Nummer geben.  
Dann rief er an.  
Er bekam Mr. Watson an den Apparat und schilderte ihm,was los war.  
„Oh Gott. Danke für den Anruf, Inspektor. Ich werde Harriet wecken, die schläft nämlich schon, und wir kommen sofort zur Tieraztpraxis.“  
Der sichtlich aufgeregte Mann beendete das Gespräch.

Sie hielten vorm Haus von Dr. Miller, der unten seine Praxisräume hatte und in der oberen Etage wohnte.  
Natürlich hatte er längst Feierabend. Aber als es bei ihm Sturm klingelte, war ihm sofort klar, dass es ein Notfall sein musste und er rannte hinunter, um die späten Gäste einzulassen.  
Er erfasste sofort die Lage.  
„Der gehört doch den Watsons? Okay, Junge, du kommst mit ins Behandlungszimmer. Und Sie, Mister, bleiben hier im Vorraum. Sie können hier warten.“  
Er lief voran und Mycroft mit dem kleinen Hund auf dem Arm folgte ihm.

Dr. Miller hörte sich an, was geschehen war, dann träufelte er John etwas auf die Zunge, das dafür sorgte, das der alles erbrach, was er noch in seinem Bäuchlein hatte. Dann zog er eine Spritze auf.  
„Die wird dafür sorgen, dass er einschlafen wird.“  
Mycrofts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
Einschlafen? Was das bei Tieren nicht ein Euphemismus, den man nutzte um „sterben“ zu umschreiben...?  
Aber Dr. Miller bemerkte seinen Blick.  
„Keine Angst, ich meine wirklich nur schlafen. Er muss sich ausruhen, ich werde ihm einen Tropf zum entgiften anlegen, und dabei ist es das beste, wenn er schläft. Ich werde ihn hier behalten, bis er wieder auf die Beine kommt.“

Im Vorraum hörte man Stimmen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harriet stürmte herein.  
„Tut mir leid,“ hörte man Lestrade, „Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.“  
Harriet war zu dem Behandlungstisch gelaufen und streichelte sanft über Johns Köpfchen. Der Kleine war inzwischen eingeschlafen.  
„Wird er wieder gesund?“ fragte das Mädchen und sah zuerst den Doktor, dann Mycroft flehend an.  
Dr. Miller seufzte.  
„Vermutlich schon. Genau kann ich aber nicht sagen, da ich nicht weiß, was das für Gift war...“  
Harriet weinte.  
Mycroft trat zu ihr. Er zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, doch dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte sich dankbar an ihn.  
Und auch wenn Mycroft sich ebenso wie sie schreckliche Sorgen um John machte, konnte er nicht umhin diesen Augenblick ein kleines bisschen zu genießen.

„Der kleine bleibt heute Nacht hier,“ sagte Dr. Miller. „Ich rufe an, sobald sich etwas ändert. Und nun lassen wir ihn am besten in Ruhe und Sie gehen alle nach Hause.“  
Sie verließen langsam und mit hängenden Köpfen die Praxis.  
Draußen vor der Tür fiel Mycrofts Blick auf Sherlock. Der Kater saß da und starrte zu ihm hoch.  
„Du möchtest wissen, wie es deinem Freund geht, oder?“  
„Miau.“  
„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Morgen erfahren wir mehr. Wir können nur warten und das beste hoffen.“  
„Miau.“  
„Na komm, Sherlock. Lass uns alle nach Hause gehen.“  
Sherlock bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Mycroft hockte sich zu ihm nieder und wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen, doch der Kater fauchte, zog ihm die Krallen über die Hand, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, und ging ein Stück rückwärts.  
„Nun gut, dann warte hier.“  
Mycroft konnte den Kater verstehen. Der sorgte sich eben auch um...  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selber. Der Kater war ein kluges Tier, ja. Dennoch sollte er aufhören, ihn so zu vermenschlichen.

Die Holmes' und die Watsons gingen nach Hause (Harry war ebenfalls von ihrem Vater begleitet worden). Sie konnten im Moment nichts tun.  
Alles weitere war Sache des Tierarztes.  
Und der Polizei.


	11. Chapter 11

Lestrade und der junge Polizist waren inzwischen zurück zum Hause der Perrishs gefahren.  
Sie kamen an genau in dem Moment, als ein paar Meter weiter ein Taxi hielt und der junge Mr. Perrish ausstieg.  
Als der das Polizeiauto sah, sprang er zurück in das Taxi und schrie auf den Fahrer ein. Der hatte jedoch auch das Blaulicht gesehen und schien keine Lust zu haben, sich mit der Polizei eine Verfolgungsjagd zu liefern. Also blieb er einfach, wo er war.

Lestrade hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt.  
Perrish sprang auf der anderen Seite aus dem Fahrzeug und rannte auf die Straße.  
Er überquerte sie und verschwand zwischen den Häusern in einer Gasse.  
Lestrade wollte ihm folgen.  
Dummerweise kamen gerade in diesem Moment einige Jugendliche auf ihren Motorrädern die Straße entlang gebrettert. Er musste wenige Augenblicke warten, bis sie vorüber waren. Und als er endlich auch in die Gasse auf der anderen Seite lief, konnte er nicht mehr erkennen, wohin der junge Mann verschwinden war.  
Er fluchte lauthals und gab eine Fahndung raus.

Sherlock lag auf der Terrasse vor dem Hause Dr. Millers. Der Arzt hatte den Kater bemerkt gehabt und versucht, ihn mit einer gemütlichen Decke ins Haus zu locken, damit er nicht draußen schlafen müsste. Aber Sherlock mied den Tierarzt lieber. Er hasste Untersuchungen und Spritzen und dergleichen und fand es besser, sich nicht freiwillig irgendetwas auszusetzen. Schlimm genug, wenn Mycroft mit ihm hin und wieder zum Tierarzt fuhr, für irgendwelche dummen Impfungen, oder damals, als er sich an der Hinterpfote verletzt hatte. Es war schon verdrießlich, dass man diesem dummen Körper, der letzten Endes ja nichts weiter war, als ein Transportgefäß für seinen hellen Verstand, soviel Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste.  
Jetzt jedenfalls würde er keine Pfote in diese Tierarztpraxis setzen.  
So hatte der Arzt, der ihn nicht zwingen wollte, ihm letzen Endes die Decke auf die Terrasse gepackt und ein Schälchen Milch hingestellt.  
Zuerst hatte Sherlock nur gefaucht.  
Später, als er allein war, hatte er dann doch ein wenig Milch geschleckt.   
Und nun lag er hier und beschloss, sich hier keinen Millimeter weg zu bewegen, solange, bis es seinem Freund wieder besser gehen würde.

Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Sein Herz tat ihm weh, und das gefiel ihm nicht.   
Aber das war es wohl, was mit einem geschah, wenn man Freundschaften hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte er wohl Recht gehabt mit seiner Meinung, dass Freundschaft keinen Vorteile brachte und einen nur beim denken störte. Freundschaft war etwas für Verlierer, jawohl. Sobald das hier alles vorbei war, sollte er diese unnütze und Schmerzen bereitende Freundschaft zu dem kleinen Hund beenden.  
Ja, das sollte er.  
Aber...  
Er stellte fest, das sein dummes Herz anderer Meinung war und ihm drohte, dann erst recht wehzutun. Und zwar noch viel schlimmer als jetzt. Und dass es nicht so bald damit aufhören würde. Wenn er das Gesicht seines Freundes vor sich sah und sich vorstellte, wie traurig John schauen und jaulen würde, wenn er das tatsächlich tun würde....  
Er seufzte und war sich darüber klar, dass er das niemals übers Herz bringen würde und wenn er ehrlich war, auch gar nicht wollte. Er mochte den kleinen einfach und die Freundschaft gefiel ihm.  
Also würde er hier wachen, bis John wieder gesund wäre und dann...

Er musste nachdenken.  
Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, der Polizei zu helfen, den Fall zu lösen, dann würde derjenige bestraft werden können, der John das angetan hatte. Und wenn das Tierfutter im Koffer auch vergiftet gewesen war, dann war die Frage, wozu das ganze.   
Und gab es noch mehr davon? Ein erschreckender Gedanke.  
Alle Hinweise schienen auf Mr. Perrishs Sohn zu weisen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas störte ihn.  
Egal, er würde versuchen zu schlafen, und vielleicht würde ihm am nächsten Morgen einfallen, was es war.

Er spürte, wie der warme Nachtwind über sein Fell streifte. Irgendein Insekt summte n seinem rechten Ohr vorbei.  
In der Ferne bellte ein Hund.  
Im Gebüsch raschelte es, vermutlich irgendein kleines Tier, eine Maus oder dergleichen... normalerweise wäre er jetzt voller Neugier und Jagdtrieb dorthin geflitzt, aber jetzt....  
Nein, er konnte nur an diesen Fall denken.  
Und an John.

Er wollte nun wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. Er brauchte einen frischen, ausgeruhten Kopf, wenn er die ganze vertrackte Sache lösen wollte. Und das wollte er. Jetzt ging es für ihn nicht mehr um einen interessanten Fall. Ja, es ging nicht mal mehr nur darum, seinem Freund behilflich zu sein.  
Es ging darum, dass man seinen Freund vergiftet hatte.  
John lag da drin und kämpfte um sein Leben.  
Und das, so fühlte Sherlock voller Grimm, das griff ihn persönlich an.  
John war das erste Wesen in seinem Leben, zu dem er überhaupt eine Freundschaft empfand. Na ja, abgesehen von Mycroft, aber das war etwas anderes.  
Und Sherlocks Freunde griff man nicht ungestraft an.  
Man legte sich besser nicht mit Sherlock an.  
Nicht, wenn es um seinen Freund ging.

Irgendwann war er dann doch halb eingedöst. Ein Auto fuhr vorbei, er hörte es anhalten, hörte die Geräusche einer Garagentür...  
Garagentür.  
Irgendetwas rief das in ihm wach.  
Ein Auto, das nach Hause kommt, die Garage wird geöffnet, das Auto fährt hinein...  
Das hatte er doch heute schon einmal erlebt...  
In welchem Zusammenhang nur, und warum lief ihm das die ganze Zeit im Kopfe herum...

Er fuhr auf und war mit einem Male hellwach.  
Das war es, was ihn gestört hatte!  
Mr. Perrish hatte der Polizei gesagt, er wäre den ganzen Tag zu Hause gewesen, da er Urlaub hatte. Aber das stimmte nicht! Er war weg gewesen, und er war am Nachmittag zu seiner üblichen Zeit nach Hause gekommen, immerhin war er für John der Zeitmesser gewesen, wann dieser sich wieder mit Sherlock treffen sollte.  
Mr. Perrish hatte also an dieser Stelle die Unwahrheit gesagt.

Aber warum?


	12. Chapter 12

Es war mittlerweile gegen Morgen. Die Dämmerung brach an und die ersten Frühaufsteher machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.  
Was sollte Sherlock jetzt tun? Sollte er weiterhin warten, bis er neues über John erfuhr? Oder sollte er sich auf den Weg machen und der Sache auf den Grund gehen, um herauszufinden, warum Mr. Perrish in diesem Punkt die Unwahrheit gesagt hat.  
Er schaute zu Verandatür, zur Straße und wieder zurück zur Verandatür. Dann entschied er sich zu bleiben. John war ihm wichtiger,wie er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen feststellte.  
Also streckte er sich, frühstückte ein paar Schluck Milch und kuschelte sich noch mal auf die Decke. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Er erwachte erst wieder, kurz bevor Dr. Miller seine Praxis für die Sprechstunde öffnete. Mr. Watson und Harriet waren schon da, ebenso Mycroft und auch DI Lestrade. Dr. Miller ließ sie alle hinein, und Sherlock huschte ebenfalls ins Haus.  
"Also," sagte der Tierarzt. "Sie brauchen sich nicht mehr sorgen. Der kleine John wird wieder gesund."  
Harriet schluchzte vor Freude auf. Mycroft strahlte und drückte ihre Hand.   
"Er hat großes Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn so schnell zu mir gebracht haben. Er ist noch schwach, ich behalte ihn noch hier und lasse ihn am Tropf. Heute Abend, bevor ich meine Praxis schließe, können Sie ihn abholen. Er sollte ein paar Tage nicht aus dem Haus, und Diätfutter bekommen."  
"Na Gott sei dank," sagte Lestrade erleichtert. "Hören Sie, Doktor, wir wissen jetzt, um welches Gift es sich handelt. Wir haben den Hersteller informiert, die Firma, bei der auch Mrs. Wilson gearbeitet hat. Sie haben die Produktion gestoppt und eine Rückrufaktion gestartet."  
Er sah ernst aus.   
Es ist ein ziemlicher Schlag für die Firma. Wir ermitteln, ob es sich um einen gezielten Anschlag handelt."

Sherlock saß zu Lestrades Füßen. Er hatte verstanden, dass John überleben würde und ein Stein war ihm vom Herzen gefallen. Er war unsagbar erleichtert. John, sein Freund John würde wieder gesund. Sein kleines Katerherz klopfte voller Freude. 

Harriet durfte kurz zu ihrem kleinen Hund. Der jedoch schlief. Als sie ihn sanft streichelte, zuckten seine Pfötchen. Sherlock war mit ihr hinein geschlüpft. Er sprang auf den Tisch, auf dem das Schlafkörbchen stand, in dem John lag. Er schleckte ihm sanft über den Kopf. 

Kurze Zeit später sah man den Kater durch die Straßen flitzen. Er klapperte ein paar Hinterhöfe ab, bis er die gefunden hatte, die er suchte. Es waren ein paar Streuner, die ihn hin und wieder mit Neuigkeiten versorgten. Es gab einfach ein paar Fragen, die er beantwortet, ein paar Probleme, die er geklärt haben wollte.  
Und seine Freunde, die auf der Straße lebten, waren einfach ein weit verzweigtes Netz und hatten die besten Möglichkeiten, an Informationen zu kommen.   
Er wollte wissen, wo Mr. Perrish arbeitete. Wo entlang sein Weg nach Hause führte. Wie die Freundin des jungen Perrish hieß und wo sie wohnte.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob irgendetwas davon wichtig war, aber er wollte einfach nichts übersehen. 

Anschließend lief er zum Hause der Willsons. Auch hier wusste er nicht, ob er etwas wichtiges erfahren würde. Aber er wollte nicht untersucht lassen.  
Als er dort ankam, traf er auf Lestrade, dem Claras Vater, Mr. Willson, gerade die Tür öffnete.   
"Guten Morgen, Mr. Willson, ich wollte Sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen... Hey was machst du denn hier?"  
Sherlock strich ihm um die Beine und schnurrte. Lestrade hockte sich zu ihm. Da Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, von ihm zu weichen, nahm er ihn auf den Arm.   
Dann betrat er mit dem Kater das Wohnzimmer. Mr. Willson bot ihm Tee an, doch er lehnte freundlich ab.  
„Also, Mr. Willson, wir wissen noch nicht viel. Wir wissen, dass ihre Frau von der ganzen Sache mit dem vergifteten Futter offensichtlich nichts gewusst hat. Zumindest bis gestern. Möglicherweise hat sie es herausgefunden, und das war der Grund dafür, dass man..."  
Er schwieg kurz, und fuhr dann fort.  
"Wir wissen allerdings nicht, wer dahinter steckt und auch nicht, warum das Futter vergiftet wurde. Wenn wir das heraus finden könnten, wären wir ein ganzes Stück weiter."  
Claras Vater seufzte  
"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen gar nichts dazu sagen."  
Lestrade nickte. Dann stand er auf und verabschiedete sich.

Vor dem Haus sprang Sherlock vo seinem Arm hinunter. Er schmiegte sein Köpfchen noch einmal an Lestrades Bein, den er hatte auch den Polizisten inzwischen durchaus ins Herz geschlossen.  
Dann rannte er davon.

Zwei Straßen weiter traf er auf Wiggins. Einer der Streuner, ein junger, wenngleich hässlicher Kater. Er gab ein wildes Miauen von sich, als er Sherlock sah.  
"Sheeerlock, Sheeerlock.....komm her!"  
"Wiggins, hast du etwas für mich?"   
"Jaaaa, Miau. Wir haben etwas herausgefunden."  
Er sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an.  
Der verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ja, schon gut. Ich sorge wieder dafür, dass Mycroft mich auf der Veranda füttert, und überlasse euch dann das Futter. Eine Woche."  
Wiggins nickte zufrieden.  
Sherlock würde es nichts ausmachen, ein paar Tage nichts zu fressen. Er betrachtete seinen Körper ohnehin nur als unwichtiges Gefäß seines klugen Geistes.   
"Also, Wiggins, nun heraus mit der Sprache. Was habt ihr heraus gefunden?"  
Wiggins grinste. Seine Schnurrhaare bebten.  
"Der junge Mr. Perrish hat keine Freundin."  
Sherlock zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
"...sondern einen Freund. Und sein erzkonservativer Vater versucht, diese Tatsache vor der Nachbarschaft zu verbergen. Darum war er heute nachmittag unterwegs. Er wollte mit seinem Sohn reden und ihm, mal wieder, seinen Freund ausreden."  
Wiggins schaute äußerst zufrieden drein.  
"Ist ihm natürlich nicht gelungen. Und nun rate mal, wer dieser Freund ist..."  
Sherlock war ein einziges Fragezeichen.


	13. Chapter 13

Wiggins gab ein Grinsen von sich und putzte sich mit der Pfote über die Schnauze.  
Sherlocks Schnurrhaare zitterten.  
„Herrgott, Wiggins, nun sag schon!“

„Tja, mein lieber Sherlock,“ maunzte der hässliche kleine Streuner, „der Lover unseres guten Mr. Perrish Junior ist niemand anders als … der allseits geschätzte Dr. Miller.“  
Sherlock riss die Augen auf.  
„Was? Nicht dein Ernst...“  
„Oh doch,“ maunzte der andere, „und sie sind schon richtig lange zusammen. Der Doktor wohnt zwar über der Praxis, hat aber ein Haus am Stadtrand gekauft, das der Junge Perrish gerade für die beide einrichtet. Sie haben große Pläne, wollen zusammenziehen, wollen heiraten...“  
„Wiggins,“ sagte Sherlock, „ich danke dir. Komm heute Abend zu uns, da kriegst du die erste Futterration.“  
„Ich habe noch eine Information für dich.“  
Wiggins Augen glühten.  
„Nun sag schon!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
„Na ja, miau, der junge Perrish hat den Job gewechselt. Zu einem anderen Hersteller für Hundefutter. Hensson & Co.“  
Nun, das war sehr interessant. Das gab dem ganzen einen neuen Anstrich...  
„Danke,“ sagte Sherlock. „Wiggins, du bist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe gewesen.“  
Wiggins gab ein zufriedenes Schnurren von sich und trollte sich um die nächste Hausecke.

Sherlock dagegen dachte nach. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Ohren angelegt. Seine Vorderpfoten lagen über Kreuz und sein Schwanz umwand seinen Körper. So hatte er sich der Außenwelt entzogen und durchwanderte seinen Gedankenpalast.   
So nannte er die Sammlung aller Erinnerungen, aller jemals aufgenommen Fakten, Blicke, Wortfetzen... er bewahrte darin alles auf, was jemals in den Bereich seines klugen Gehirns geraten war.

Dr. Miller also.  
Dr. Miller war der Freund des jungen Perrish und hatte das verschwiegen.  
Nun, das konnte harmlose Gründe haben, aber...  
Sherlock beschloss, de ganze Geschichte noch mal von Anfang an zu durchdenken, und alle losen Enden aufzugreifen.

Angefangen hatte alles mit Mrs. Wilsons Tod.  
Warum war sie getötet worden? Nun, vermutlich, weil sie irgendwie heraus gefunden hatte, dass das Futter in ihrem Koffer, das sie als Gratismuster verteilte um Werbung zu machen und neue Verträge zu schließen, vergiftet war.  
Der Koffer mit dem vergifteten Inhalt war aus dem Weg geschafft worden.  
Warum? Und warum ausgerechnet in den Schuppen der Perrishs?  
Nun, ganz klar: damit niemand den Grund für die Ermordung der Frau herausfand, denn wenn nicht Sherlock auf die Existenz des Koffers geschlossen hätte und ihn nicht gezielt gesucht hätte, wäre er nie entdeckt worden.   
Gut, also weiter.   
Vielleicht wäre die Vergiftung des Futters ebenfalls nie entdeckt worden, wenn nicht durch eine Verkettung von Zufällen ausgerechnet John davon zu fressen bekommen hätte.  
Und da Mycroft das Futter vom altern Mr. Perrish bekommen hatte, konnte man den eigentlich als Tatverdächtigen ausschließen.

Warum aber war es vergiftet worden?  
Etwas spukte in seinem Kopf herum. Etwas, was er in der Praxis des Doktors gesehen hatte.  
Er schlich auf leisen Pfoten durch seinen Gedankenpalast und suchte nach dem richtigen Gegenstand.  
Und dann fand er ihn.   
Er hatte an der Wand des Wartezimmers gehangen.  
Es war ein Poster, genauer gesagt ein Werbeplakat für eine neue Sorte Hundefutter.  
Es zeigte einen Hund und eine Katze vor der Silhouette Londons und hatte die Aufschrift:  
„Dr. Millers Finest. Bestes Futter für Katzen und Hunde.  
Demnächst hier erhältlich.“  
Und ganz klein darunter:  
„Hergestellt von Hensson & Co.“

Hensson & Co. Die Konkurrenzfirma des Unternehmens, bei dem Claras Mutter gearbeitet hatte und auch der junge Perrish bis vor kurzem noch beschäftigt gewesen war.  
Hensson & Co. Die Firma bei der jener jetzt angestellt war.  
Und schon fielen alle Puzzle Teile an ihren richten Platz und ergaben zusammen ein passendes Bild.

Das Futter war vergiftet worden, um die lästige Konkurrenz auszuschalten, damit Dr. Miller sein eigenes Futter um so besser absetzen konnte. Der Kauf des Landhauses war wohl doch zu viel für seinen Geldbeutel gewesen, so dass er sich zu solchen Mitteln gezwungen sah...  
Man stelle sich vor, was es für Auswirkungen gehabt haben würde, wenn all das vergiftetet Futter in Umlauf gekommen wäre. Mrs. Wilsons Firma hätte dicht machen können. Die ganze Angelegenheit war so schon schwer genug zu stemmen, aber unter solchen Umstanden wäre es der Ruin gewesen.  
Doch Mrs. Wilson hatte die Sabotage entdeckt, wie auch immer ihr das gelungen war.  
Man hatte sie erschlagen, den Koffer fortgeschafft und gehofft, der Mord würde als Selbstmord durchgehen, eingebettet in die Reihe seltsamer Selbstmorde, die die Stadt seit einiger Zeit erschütterten.  
Und sicher hätte das auch funktioniert, wenn es nicht Sherlock gegeben hätte, der der ganzen Sache auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Und John.  
Denn John hatte ihn immerhin erst auf die Sache angesetzt, John hatte ihm geholfen und wäre beinahe gestorben...  
Oh Gott, John! Der Welpe war immer noch in den Händen des Doktors!  
Einen Augenblick erschrak Sherlock zu Tode, doch dann sagte er sich, dass der Doktor es jetzt nicht wagen könne, dem Kleinen etwas anzutun.  
Dennoch machte er sich sofort wieder auf den Weg zur Praxis. Sicher ist sicher.  
Erst würde er für Johns Sicherheit sorgen.  
Hinterher dann würde er versuchen herauszufinden, wer Mrs. Wilson denn nun tatsächlich ermordet hatte: der Doktor oder sein Freund.  
Und danach würde er sich Gedanken machen müssen, wie er das Lestrade klarmachen könne.

Aber zuerst, ja, zuerst einmal musste er sich um John kümmern


	14. Chapter 14

Er flitze durch Straßen und um Hausecken.  
Sein Herz klopfte. Sicher, sagte er sich, würde John nichts passiert sein. Und dennoch würde er erst dann beruhigt sein, wenn er es genau wüsste.  
Er war flink, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er bei Dr. Millers Praxis ankam.  
Er ließ den Aufbau der unteren Etage des Haus vor seinem inneren Augen vorbeiziehen.  
Wenn man eintrat, befand man sich an der Rezeption. Dahinter kam man zum Wartezimmer, und gerade durch das Wartezimmer durch ging es zum eigentlichen Behandlungsraum. Rechts von diesem Raum führte die Tür zum Aufgang in die Privaträume sowie zwei weitere Türen, vermutlich Büro und Medikamentenlager.  
Nach links aber, da kam man in den Raum, der für die Tiere gedacht war, die über Nacht bleiben mussten.  
Dort würde sich John befinden, und dort musste Sherlock nun hinein.   
Bloß – wie?  
Er konnte schließlich nicht einfach zur Rezeption spazieren und sagen, „Schönen Tag, meine Beste, ich möchte gerne den kleinen John Watson besuchen?“  
Also natürlich konnte er das schon, aber die dummen Menschen würden wieder einmal kein Wort davon verstehen. Es war zum Auswachsen.

Andererseits - wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Und so beschloss er genau das zu tun.  
Er schlüpfte mit dem nächsten Herrchen ins Haus, der die Praxis betrat, mit einem etwas flügellahm auf der Stange seines Käfigs sitzenden Papagei bei sich.  
Sherlock huschte an ihm vorbei, sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Tisch am Empfang und maunzte so laut er konnte: „Ich möchte zu Jawn!“  
Dr. Millers Sprechstundenhilfe sah erstaunt drein. Dann erkannte sie ihn.   
„Hey, du bist doch der Freund von dem kleinen John, nicht wahr?“  
Sherlock gab ein klägliches, bittendes Miauen von sich.  
Die Helferin strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. Seine Öhrchen zuckten.  
„Sein kleiner Freund, ein Labradorwelpe, ist hinten bei uns im Beobachtungsraum. Ich bin sicher, er möchte nach ihm sehen,“ sagte sie schmunzelnd zu dem Mann mit dem Vogelkäfig.  
„Bitte gehen Sie doch schon einmal ins Wartezimmer, Mr. Henley. Der Doktor ruft Sie dann auf.“  
Der Papageienmann nickte und verschwand.

Die freundliche Frau jedoch wandte sich nun Sherlock zu.  
„Na komm, mein hübscher,“ sagte sie und nahm ihn auf den Arm.  
Sie betrat mit ihm das Übernachtungszimmer durch eine Seitentür. Gut, das war gut, denn er wollte erst John sehen, bevor er sich eventuell Dr. Miller stellen würde.

John lag in einem Körbchen und hatte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gelegt. Er spitzte die Öhrchen und blickte auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Kaum hatte er Sherlock erblickt, begannen seine Augen zu leuchten und sein Schwänzchen zu wedeln.  
„Sherlock!“ fiepte er.  
Die Frau setzte den Kater zu Boden und sofort lief er zu seinem Freund. Vorsichtig schleckte er ihm über die Nase.  
„Ich hole dich in einer haben Stunde wieder ab, und benehmt euch, ihr beiden, ja?“ sagte sie und ging zurück an die Rezeption.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, hatte Sherlock nur noch Augen für John. Er schmiegte sein Köpfchen an ihn und fragte leise:  
„Jawn, geht s dir gut?“  
„Ja,“ sagte der Welpe. „Ich bin noch ein bisschen schlapp. Aber der Bauch tut nicht mehr weh. Und ich konnte vorhin sogar schon wieder ein ganz klein wenig fressen.“  
Sherlock schreckte auf.  
„Wer hat dich gefüttert?“ fragte er schnell.  
„Die nette Frau,“ sagte John. „Sie hat mir von dem Futter gegeben, das Dr. Miller demnächst auf den Markt bringen will. Es schmeckt wirklich gut!“  
Sherlock atmete auf. Mit diesem Futter würde alles in Ordnung sein. Dennoch sorgte er sich.  
„John,“ sagte er, „es wäre besser, wenn du von hier fortkommst!“

„Aber warum?“ fragte John erschrocken. „Heute Abend werde ich abgeholt, und bis dahin soll ich mich noch erholen. Es ist zwar langweilig hier, aber der Doktor und seine Helferin sind sehr nett!“  
„Nun, John, das mag ja sein, aber ich habe Angst um dich.“ Und Sherlock begann seinem Freund zu erzählen, was er mit Hilfe seiner streunenden Freunde und seines klugen Kopfes herausgefunden hatte.  
„Du meine Güte,“ jaulte der Kleine leise, „dann bin ich hier ja vielleicht wirklich in Gefahr!“  
„Ich glaube zwar nicht,“ sagte Sherlock, „dass für dich eine unmittelbare Gefahr besteht. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wäre mir wohler, wenn ich wenigstens bei dir bleiben könnte.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Helferin trat ein. Sie hockte sich nieder und lockte:  
„Na komm, Katerchen. Ich bring dich jetzt wieder nach draußen. Miez, Miez!“  
Sherlock jedoch machte einen Buckel, ließ seinen Schwanz zu einem dicken Busch anwachsen und fauchte in ihre Richtung. Drohend zückte er die Krallen.  
Sie lachte freundlich. „Na, mein Kleiner, du möchtest dich wohl nicht von deinem Kumpel trennen? Ach ihr seid wirklich süß, ihr Kleinen!“  
Süß! Sherlock hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Aber er verkniff es sich und gab sein herzigstes „Miau!“ von sich.  
John fiepte zustimmend.  
„Mmmh,“ sagte sie, „was machen wir denn da?“  
Sie drehte sich zu einem der Schränke und entnahm ihm einen Napf. Den füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte ihn in Sherlocks Nähe und hielt ihm ihre Hand beruhigend entgegen.  
„So, mein Hübscher. Wenn du möchtest, dann bleib. Aber streng mir John nicht an, der muss ruhen, hörst du?“  
Sherlock schleckte bestätigend mit der kleinen rauen Katerzunge über ihre Hand.

Sie verließ den Raum und Sherlock kuschelte sich kurzerhand zu John ins Körbchen.  
Er konnte John zwar nicht hier raus schaffen. Aber der Welpe wäre nun nicht mehr ohne Schutz. Er würde ihn verteidigen, mit seine Krallen und seinen Zähnchen, so wie auch John ihn gegen den dicken Kater Anderson verteidigt hatte. Und wenn er dabei draufgehen würde, das nähme er in Kauf. John war ihm wichtig.

Freundschaft wahr schon eine merkwürdige Sache.


	15. Chapter 15

Sie waren eingeschlafen. Es war so ruhig und friedlich in diesem Raum, dass sie einfach eingeschlafen waren.   
Sherlock erwachte als die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer sich öffnete. Zuerst blinzelte er verschlafen, doch dann erkannte er, wer da in den Raum trat: Dr. Miller selber. Sofort war er hellwach. Seine Schnurrhaare zitterten.  
Der Tierarzt beachtete die beiden im Körbchen allerdings nicht. Er hatte ein Handy am Ohr und sprach mit vor Ärger verzerrtem Gesicht und beißender Stimme:  
„Du solltest mich doch nicht anrufen! Verdammt!“  
Sherlock hielt die Augen fast geschlossen und atmete ruhig, so dass man ihn für schlafend halten konnte. John schien von seinen Medikamenten und all der Aufregung so erschöpft zu sein, dass er zu tief schlief, um davon zu erwachen.  
„Nein, hör zu,“ schimpfte der Dr. leise in das Telefon.“   
„…“  
„Nein, du hörst jetzt mir zu! Es war notwendig! Du weißt genau, dass ich pleite bin, wenn der Verkauf der neuen Tiernahrung nicht schnell und gut anläuft. Und dann sind all unsere Träume geplatzt...“  
„…“  
„Nein, mein lieber, du warst....“  
Seine Stimme hatte sich erhoben. Er nahm sich zusammen und sprach wieder leiser, wenngleich immer noch wütend.  
„Du warst derjenige der unbedingt ein Haus auf dem Lande... Also komm mir jetzt nicht so moralisch!“  
„...“  
„Du bleibst wo du bist, rühr dich da nicht weg. Ich mache eher Schluss. Ich komme zu dir. Ja, ich bin bald bei dir, schließlich war ich ein paar Tage nicht in unserem Traumhaus, und ich möchte das doch mit dir genießen... und dann reden wir. Einverstanden?“  
Er stellte seine Stimme weich und freundlich. Doch der feinsinnige Kater spürte genau, dass der Zorn in ihm brodelte. Und als er dann aufgelegt hatte, hörte man den Doktor unterdrückt schimpfen: „Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt!“

Der. Miller sah sich unschlüssig im Raum um. Den beiden Tieren schenkte er weiterhin keine Beachtung, und in diesem Augenblick war Sherlock das erste mal dankbar, dass die Menschen die Sprache der Tiere nicht verstanden, vor allem aber keinen Schimmer hatten, dass die Tiere jedes Wort von dem verstanden, was in Menschensprache geredet wurde.  
Der Arzt ging zu einem der Schränke und nahm eine Packung mit Ampullen heraus sowie eine Spritze. Sherlock kannte das Mittel Er hatte es schon in er Praxis gesehen und seinen Zweck erkannt. Es war ein Medikament, um Tiere vor einer Operation oder etwas ähnlichem in einen Betäubungsschlaf zu bringen. Ein Pferd war auf der Packung abgebildet, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es das mit der stärksten Dosierung war.   
Und so, wie Doktor Miller aussah, hatte er damit mit Sicherheit nichts gutes im Sinn.

Sherlock dachte nach. Sein Gehirn ratterte, Blitze schossen durch seine Synapsen.  
Es war sicher, dass der Tierarzt mit seinem Freund, dem jungen Perrish, telefoniert hatte.   
Aus dem was er eben gesagt hatte, schloss Sherlock zum einen, dass er es gewesen war, der Claras Mum getötet hatte. Und zum anderen, dass sein Freund wohl offensichtlich dahinter gekommen war und nun moralische Bedenken hatte.   
Und so, wie der Doktor reagiert hatte, schwante Sherlock nichts gutes.

Kaum hatte der Arzt das Zimmer verlassen, schleckte Sherlock dem kleinen Hund über das Gesicht und flüsterte: „Jahn!John! Wach auf!“  
John blinzelte.   
„Was ist denn los?“   
Er sah Sherlock verschlafen an und nieste.  
„John, ich weiß jetzt, wer der Täter ist! Hör zu!“  
Und er erzählte seinem Freund in aller eile von dem eben belauschte Gespräch.  
John war fassungslos.  
„Sherlock!“ bellte er leise.  
„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!“

Ja, zum Teufel, das mussten sie. Aber was?   
„Sherlock,“ fiepte John, „du musst hier raus. Ich komme klar. Ich werde ja ohnehin bald von Harriet abgeholt. Und jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es hier nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, werde ich gut auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin immerhin schon bald kein Welpe mehr sondern bald ausgewachsen!“  
Ach Kleiner, dachte Sherlock mit einem milden Lächeln. Aber John hatte insofern Recht, als dass Sherlock sich jetzt einfach mal darauf verlassen musste, dass John zurechtkommen würde.

„Also Sherlock, am besten gehst du zur Tür, und ich werde laut bellen. Und wenn dann die Helferin kommt, springe ich um sie herum, als müsste ich Gassi... na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich tatsächlich. Sie wird mich an die Leine nehmen. Aber du kannst mit raus schlüpfen und dann einfach verschwinden.“  
Sherlock nickte.  
Ja, man musste zugeben, John war, wenn es drauf ankam, ausgesprochen praktisch veranlagt.  
„Gut,“ sagte Sherlock, „so machen wir das.“  
Und wie würde es dann weitergehen?  
Nun, er hatte noch keine rechte Idee. Aber egal, irgendwie musste er Lestrade klarmachen, dass er den Mörder gefunden hatte. Und er musste verhindern, dass der Doktor noch einmal zum Mörder würde... an seinem Freund.

Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später war John an der Leine, gehalten von der netten Sprechstundenhelferin, im Garten des Hauses zum Pipi-machen. Und Sherlock war mitgekommen, war dann an einem Baum hinauf gehuscht und über ein Schuppendach auf und davon. Er hörte noch Johns Bellen hinter sich: „Pass auf dich auf!“  
„Mach ich,“ miaute er und huschte ein paar Straßen weiter.  
So, aber was jetzt?  
Könnte er Mycroft irgendwie klarmachen, dass er seine Hilfe brauchte? Aber was sollte Mycroft tun und wie sollte er es ihm vermitteln?  
Oder sollte er versuchen, Lestrade zu finden? Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Polizist jetzt war!  
Und das Haus... irgendwie dorthin gelangen, und versuchen, den jungen Perrish zu beschützen? Aber auch hier wusste er nicht, wo das Haus war... nun , das könnte vielleicht Wiggins raus finden, aber möglicherweise wäre es dann schon zu spät...

Ach Mann, er hätte Johns Hilfe jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen können.   
Er maunzte verzweifelt. Es kam selten genug vor, dass er, der kluge, den meisten Tieren und so gut wie allen Menschen mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Mycroft intellektuell überlegene Kater sich hilflos fühlte und einfach nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein wohlbekanntes Bellen, und zu seinem größten Erstaunen sah er John auf sich zugelaufen kommen.  
„Sherlock!“ bellte der junge Labrador.  
„Ich bin ihnen ausgerissen! Ich konnte einfach nicht anders!“  
Und über Sherlocks Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen.


	16. Chapter 16

Er war einfach nur froh, John an seiner Seite zu haben. Erleichtert schleckte er seinem Freund über das Gesicht und sagte: „Oh John, gut, dass du hier bist. Ich kann Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen, und es gibt keinen, der sich dazu so gut eignet wie du.“ Johns Hundeaugen strahlten und er wedelte wie verrückt mit dem Schwänzchen.  
„Ausgerissen, sagst du?“ fragte Sherlock.  
John kläffte kurz.  
„Ja,“ sagte er dann. „Als die nette Frau mit mir durch den Rezeptionsbereich zurück ins Haus ging, kam jemand durch die vordere Eingangstür. Ein Frauchen mit einem kranken Hamster. Und da hab ich einmal ganz kräftig an der Leine gezerrt und sie ist ihr aus der Hand gerutscht. Dann bin ich aus der Tür gesaust. Draußen hab ich deine Spur aufgenommen und tada... da bin ich.“  
Sherlock schmunzelte.

In der Ferne hörte man ein Rufen.  
„John! Joooohn! Hierher!“   
„Sie suchen mich,“ sagte der kleine.  
„Komm,“ sagte Sherlock und flitzte in ein nahegelegenes Gebüsch. John folgte ihm. Sie pressten sich auf den Boden und hielten still.  
„Hier finden sie uns nicht,“ fiepte John leise, „aber was machen wir jetzt?“  
Sherlock dachte nach.  
Dann sagte er:  
„John, da du jetzt ausgerissen bist, werden sie sicher bei dir zu Hause anrufen?“  
John nickte.  
„Deine Leute werden herkommen, um dich zu suchen?“  
„Mit Sicherheit. Vor allem Harriet...“ und schon sah der herzensgute John wieder schuldbewusst drein.  
„Gut,“ sagte Sherlock, „denn ich bin mir sicher, wenn Harriet kommt, dann...“ und er putzte sich etwas verlegen über die Schnurrhaare.  
„Nun ja, dann... kommt auch Mycroft.“  
„Meinst du?“ fragte John und legte neugierig das Köpfchen schief.  
„Ja,“ maunzte Sherlock. „Die beiden... mögen sich.“

Er grinst John an und John wedelte erneut.  
„Na ja, mein Freund,“ sagte Sherlock, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch eine Idee haben, wie wir Mycroft klarmachen, dass er uns helfen muss.“  
Sie sahen sich an und begannen zu überlegen.  
Das Rufen war verstummt, man hatte die Suche wohl erst einmal eingestellt, und die beiden Tiere machten sich auf den Weg zurück in Richtung der Praxis. Sie versteckten sich erneut in einem Gebüsch, diesmal aber in Sichtweite der Eingangstür.

Kurze Zeit später hielt das Auto der Watsons vor dem Haus. Vater Watson stieg aus mit Harriet und tatsächlich, wie erwartet, auch Mycroft.  
„Ich habe eine Idee,“ rief John, und sauste davon.  
„Ach verflixt, dieser kleine Springinsfeld!“ fluchte Sherlock und lief hinterher, hielt allerdings erst einmal Abstand.  
John lief bellend um sein Frauchen und Mycroft herum humpelte jedoch mit der Pfote.   
„John, du kleiner Frechdachs, da bist du ja,“ rief Harriet, „ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Einfach wegzulaufen! Was ist nur los mit dir!“ Sie hatte sich zu John auf den Boden gehockt und streichelte den Kleinen liebevoll.  
„Er hat etwas an der Pfote,“ sagte Mycroft.   
Mr. Watson wandte sich mit finsterem Gesicht an den Tierarzt, der aus der Tür getreten war.  
„Sie haben nicht genug auf ihn aufgepasst, und jetzt ist er an der Pfote verletzt! Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben!“  
Man merkte, das die ganze Situation dem Doktor sehr unangenehm war. Gerade jetzt konnte er zusätzlichen Ärger gar nicht brauchen.   
„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Und ich werde mich natürlich sofort um Johns Pfote kümmern.“  
Und er winkte Harriet, die John inzwischen auf dem Arm hielt, Mr. Watson und Mycroft hinein. Und Sherlock, ja, der huschte ebenfalls hinterher.  
Auf dem Weg durchs Wartezimmer begann John zu kläffen: „Sherlock! Sherlock! Zeig Mycroft das Plakat!“  
Sherlock verstand sofort und sprang Mycroft regelrecht an. Er begann mit den Krallen an dessen Hosenbein zu zerren, so dass der Junge zurückblieb und die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer hinter den anderen zu fiel.  
Dann ließ der Kater von dem Jungen ab und lief laut maunzend zum Plakat.

Mycroft kannte seinen Kater. Er wusste, dass es einen Grund geben musste, dass der sich so sonderbar verhielt, er hatte aber nicht die geringste Ahnung, welchen.   
„Was hast du, Sherlock?“ fragte er, sich niederbeugend und das Tier streichelnd, und dabei sah er den Kater an, als würde er tatsächlich eine Antwort erwarten.  
Sherlock sprang auf den Stuhl der direkt unterhalb des Plakates stand und maunzte eindringlich. Und nun endlich fiel Mycrofts Blick auf das Plakat, und er las, was dort geschrieben stand. Und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf begann eine Klingel zu läuten.

John hatte sich inzwischen geduldig die Pfote untersuchen lassen, wo der Doktor natürlich nichts fand. Sie wurde gesäubert und mit schmerzlindernder Salbe bestrichen.  
„Er ist ein kleiner Wildfang, nicht wahr?“ fragte der Arzt.  
„Ja,“ sagte Harriet und lächelte beinahe stolz, als sie ihren Hund wieder auf den Arm nahm. „Er ist ein süßer kleiner Räuber, aber ein ganz lieber. Ich bin so froh, dass es ihm wieder gut geht.“  
Und sie kuschelte ihr Gesicht in Johns Fell.

„Nun,“ wandte sich Dr. Miller an Mr. Watson, „Sie sollten...“  
John jedoch hatte in diesem Augenblick das Handy des Doktors auf dessen Schreibtisch entdeckt. Er handelte blitzschnell.  
Er begann, auf Harriets Arm zu zappeln, so dass es ihr unmöglich wurde, ihn weiter festzuhalten. Sie wollte ihn zu Boden setzen doch er sprang ihr aus dem Arm und landete auf allen Vieren auf diesem Schreibtisch. Dann schnappte er das Handy mit seinen Zähnen und sprang vom Tisch. Er rannte aus der Tür, die Mr. Watson gerade für Harriet geöffnet hatte, ins Wartezimmer und ließ das Telefon vor Mycrofts Füße fallen.  
Es war eine Frage von Sekunden, denn natürlich war der Doktor sofort hinter ihm her gerannt und hatte gerufen:  
„Pfui, John! Pfui!“  
Doch bis er bei ihnen war und das Handy aus Mycrofts Händen, der es natürlich aufgehoben hatte ausgehändigt bekam, war es dem Jungen gelungen, auf das Display zu schauen.  
Und Mycroft hatte das Hintergrundbild erkannt.  
Es war das Bild des jungen Mr. Perrish.


	17. Chapter 17

Mycroft gab dem Doktor mit einem unechten Lächeln auf den Lippen das Handy zurück. Harriet, die inzwischen hinzu gestürzt gekommen war, ruffelte Johns Kopf und schimpfte liebevoll:  
„Was hast du nur wieder angestellt!“  
Mycroft hatte sich ebenfalls hinuntergebeugt und kraulte das Köpfchens seines Katers.

Einen kurzen Blick nur hatte er auf das Handydisplay geworfen, doch er hatte das Bild sofort erkannt. Was zum Teufel machte ein Schnappschuss vom jungen Perrish auf dem Handy des Doktors? So ein Hintergrundbild, da hatte man doch im Allgemeinen nicht irgendjemanden, sondern einen Menschen, der einem etwas bedeutete. Oder?

Und dann begannen die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf auf den richtigen Platz zu fallen.  
Mrs. Wilson und Perrish Junior, die beide in der selben Tierfutterfirma gearbeitet hatten.  
Das Futter, das vergiftet worden war.  
Perrishs Foto auf dem Handy des Tierarztes.  
Perrish, der anscheinend zu dem Arzt in einer näheren Beziehung stand.  
Neues Tierfutter, das der Arzt vermarkten würde.  
Mycroft war noch jung, sehr jung. Aber er war verdammt klug. Und Sherlock sah seinen Augen an, dass er verstand.  
Tiefe Erleichterung durchflutete den Kater, und er empfand im Augenblick Dankbarkeit für sein „Herrchen,“ und war fest überzeugt: der würde schon wissen, was jetzt zu tun war.

Dr. Miller entschuldigte sich noch mal dafür, dass John vorhin weggelaufen war und gab ganz den bestürzten, um Wiedergutmachung bedachten Arzt. Harriet und Mr. Watson entschuldigten sich für Johns Eskapaden.  
Schließlich schied man voneinander, Mr. Watson trotz allem noch ein wenig verärgert.

Kaum waren sie auf die Straße getreten und alle gemeinsam, auch die beiden Tiere, ins Auto eingestiegen, Sherlock erwartungsvoll auf Mycrofts Schoss, John zu Harriets Füßen, als Mycroft seine Hand auf Mr. Watsons Arm legte und ihn bat:  
„Mr. Watson, bitte, fahren Sie noch nicht. Wir müssen die Polizei rufen. Sofort. Bitte!“  
Harriets Vater sah ihn mit größtem Erstaunen an.  
„Die Polizei? Warum? Was ist denn los?“  
„Nun, ich glaube, ich bin da zufällig auf etwas gestoßen!“   
Und er begann, Mr. Watson die verschiedenen Fakten zu erklären und seine Schlussfolgerungen auseinanderzusetzen.

Der Mann war reichlich verblüfft.  
„Dr. Miller? Der soll mit all dem zu tun haben? Das kann ich mir zwar kaum vorstellen, aber so wie du es schilderst, Mycroft, muss man automatisch zu dem Schluss kommen...“  
Und da Mr. Watson ein Mensch war, der Tatsachen als Tatsachen nahm und nicht nach seinem Gusto zurechtbog, nahm er sein Mobiltelefon zur Hand und wählte die Nummer des Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade, den er als kompetenten und geduldigen Mann kennengelernt hatte.  
Er sprach kurz mit ihm und gab das das Handy an Mycroft weiter, der dem Inspektor die ganze Sache schilderte.

„Bleiben Sie bitte dort. Haben Sie ein Augen auf Dr. Miller. Und falls er das Haus verlassen will, versuchen Sie ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, Wir sind in wenigen Minuten da,“ sagte Lestrade, bevor er das Gespräch beendete.  
Sie blieben im Auto. Aus der Tür traten nur ein paar Leute mit ihren Tieren, andere gingen hinein, der Doktor jedoch zeigte sich nicht. Er musste seine Sprechstunde abhalten, und wollte wohl nicht riskieren sie vorzeitig zu beenden, um nicht aufzufallen.  
Als das Polizeiauto eintraf, trat Lestrade mit zwei uniformierten Polizisten zu ihnen. Mycroft musste abermals schildern, was ihm aufgefallen war und wie es dazu gekommen war.  
Lestrade sah ihn ernst an.  
„Nun, wenn das stimmt, was hier zu vermuten ist, dann hast du uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen,“ sagte er.  
„Ich wäre aber nie von alleine darauf gekommen. Wenn die Tiere nicht gewesen wären... manchmal glaube ich, die wissen mehr, als sie uns sagen können,“ sagte Mycroft mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
John kläffte leise und Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und maunzte.  
Wie recht du hast, Mycroft, wie Recht du hast. Und das macht die ganze Sache so kompliziert

* * *

Nun ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Die Polizisten holten den Doktor aus seiner Praxis und nahmen ihn mit auf die Wache. Im offiziellen Jargon hieß es, damit er sie bei ihren Ermittlungen unterstütze.  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte man aus ihm heraus, was er mit dem jungen Perrish zu tun hatte und wo dieser sich aufhielt. Man holte also auch ihn zu Scotland Yard.  
Und er, der sich selber nichts hatte zuschulden kommen lassen, war ganz schnell ein aufgelöstes Bündel und erzählte alles, was er wusste. Er hatte von allem, dem vergifteten Futter, dem Mord etc. erst mitbekommen, als es schon geschehen war, und das einzige, was man ihm vorwerfen konnte, war, dass er aus Angst und Liebe geschwiegen hatte.

Der Doktor war für das vergiftete Futter verantwortlich. Er hatte die Konkurrenz ausschalten wollen, um sein eigenes Futter promoten zu können und maximalen Gewinn heraus zu holen.  
Er war auch für Mrs. Wilsons Tod verantwortlich. Sie hatte seine Machenschaften herausgefunden, weil der junge Perrish ihr in seiner Sorge das Herz ausgeschüttet und dabei Andeutungen gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Miller zur Rede gestellt und er hatte den Kopf verloren und sie erschlagen.  
Dann hatte er seinen jungen Geliebten überredet, den Koffer mit dem vergifteten Zeug bei seinem Vater im Schuppen zu verstecken.  
Er konnte sich nicht herausreden. Er kam in Haft, und es sah aus, als würde er die Freiheit lange, lange nicht wiedersehen.  
Der junge Mr. Perrish kam mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davon wegen Behinderung der Justiz. Aber für ihn war viel schlimmer, zu erkennen, dass seine große Liebe ihn nicht wirklich geliebt sondern nur ausgenutzt hatte.

Clara war natürlich immer noch traurig über den Tod ihrer Mama, aber jetzt, wo sie wusste was geschehen war und dass der Täter hinter Gittern saß und seiner wohlverdienten Strafe zugeführt wurde, konnte sie das ganze besser verarbeiten. Harriet half ihr dabei, und auch Mycroft, denn der wich Harriet nicht mehr von der Seite. Er mochte sie eben, und auch sie hatte ihn inzwischen richtig gern.

Mycroft bekam von Mrs. Wilsons Firma ein großes Paket Katzen- und Hundefutter zugesandt, da er den entscheidenden Hinweis geliefert hatte.   
„Das ist gut so,“ sagte er, „denn eigentlich haben die beiden Tiere den Fall gelöst. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre ich auch nicht hinter die Sache gekommen.“  
Er gab das Hundefutter an Harriet weiter, doch einige Päckchen behielt er, um immer etwas für John im Hause zu haben.

* * * 

Am Tage der Gerichtsverhandlung, nachdem der Doktor tatsächlich zu einer langjährigen Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt worden war, kam Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade zu Besuch.   
Harriet mit John waren auch da, und Sherlock schlich schnurrend um Mycrofts und des Inspektors Beine. Der Polizist berichtete, was sich alles im Gerichtssaal abgespielt hatte.  
Schließlich sagte er:  
„Tja, ohne unsere beiden Vierbeiner hier hätten wir den Fall möglicherweise nie gelöst. Ihr könnt wirklich stolz auf die beiden sein.“ Harriet strahlte, und ja, auch Mycroft freute sich.  
Der Inspektor fasste in seine Manteltasche und förderte ein Halsband aus weichstem Leder zu Tage, an dem eine Polizeimarke hing. Er gab sie Mycroft.  
„Die ist für Sherlock.“  
Mycroft besah sich die Marke. Sie trug die Aufschrift „Consulting Cat“.  
Mycroft strich seinem Kater über den Kopf. „Möchtest du?“  
Sherlock sah ihn an und sagte: „Miau.“ Dann streckte er ihm sein Köpfchen entgegen und ließ sich das Halsband umlegen.  
Gerade und hoch aufgerichtet saß er anschließend da, den Schwanz in einer Pose der Eleganz um den Körper gelegt. Seine Augen blitzten und man sah ihm an, dass er mächtig stolz auf sich war.  
John wedelte aufgeregt, so dass sein kleines Hinterteil auf dem Boden zappelte. Denn natürlich hatte Lestrade auch für ihn ein Halsband. Auf seiner Marke stand: „Police Dog“.   
John ließ sie sich ebenfalls gutwillig umlegen. Dann kläffte er vergnügt und drehte sich in einem Überschwang der Freude ein paar Mal um sich selbst.  
Die Menschen lachten über die beiden und auch Sherlock konnte nicht umhin zufrieden zu grinsen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die Menschen im Wohnzimmer der Holmes und genossen den köstlichen Kuchen der Haushälterin Mrs. Hudson sowie einen wirklich guten Tee.  
John und Sherlock lagen auf einer weichen Decke, und während der Kater einfach nur die gemütliche Atmosphäre genoss, kaute der Welpe hingebungsvoll auf einem Kauknochen herum.  
„Ich würde gerne...“ sagte er leise, während er kurzzeitig von dem Knochen abließ, „gerne mal wieder mit dir auf Verbrecherjagd gehen.“ Sein Schwänzchen klopfte auf den Boden.  
„Ach, Jawn,“ schnurrte der Kater, „ich glaube, Miau, ich glaube auch ich hätte durchaus Spaß daran.“ John grinste zufrieden und begann erneut, an seinen Kaustick zu nagen. 

Ja, dachte Sherlock, mit einem Freund wie John würde er noch manches Abenteuer bewältigen können.  
Er freute sich darauf.  
Zutiefst zufrieden schloss „Consulting Cat“ die Augen und döste ein.

 

_____________

So, das war es dann vorerst von den beiden.  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Ich würde mich über ein abschließendes Feedback freuen.

Eure Ladi


End file.
